The Animal I Have Become
by Yugisrose
Summary: YuGiOh!Pokemon xover! Bakura turns Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Joey and Kaiba all into Pokemon...with Yami as their trainer! Watch them try to conquer the odds of this bizarre universe while trying to beat Bakura at his own game! CHAPTER 20 UP! finally
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's my story, "The Animal I've Become." It has just _a little bit_ to do with "Three Days Grace's" song, but there's nothing mentioned on it of course. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but you know, with school and all, that kinda makes it hard. Well, hey! Here I am talking about _my_ life, when I could be talking about pirates…or starting this fic. Ok, I go with the second one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Pokemon. 

It was all peaceful and quiet in the town of Domino on this Sunday morning. The birds were singing, people were going in and out of work, and children were playing. But, instead of boring you with all those nasty details, why don't we go to the Turtle Game Shop, shall we?

Yugi and Yami were sitting inside the house, bored out of their minds…well, mostly Yami was bored out of his mind. With nothing to do after saving the world at least five times, you get a little stir-crazy. He was pacing back and forth in front of the TV, trying to think up of something they could do instead of something they did before, which wasn't much. This didn't bother Yugi though. Yugi had been playing his hand-held video game, which is one he got very recently. The only game he had on it however, was a Pokemon game. This game became popular very recently in Japan and was the new craze. Yami had only played it a little bit, but knew it enough. However, it was not enough to take away his boredom like it did for Yugi.

"How about we go see a movie or something?" Yugi asked finally getting annoyed at Yami's stir craziness.

"But we did that before!" Yami said not taking his eyes off the floor. "Isn't there anything we haven't tried yet?"

"Well, why does it have to be something we never did before? There's nothing wrong with hanging out at the park, or going to the movies with Tea, Tristen and Joey."

"…Well, it gets boring after a while."

"Well," Yugi continued going back to his game, "They are coming over in a few minutes and maybe they can think of something we can all do together."

"Yeah, Ok."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Yami or Yugi, Yami Bakura was standing right outside their window, eavesdropping on their conversation. All he says to himself is,

"Heh, you want something to do Pharaoh? I'll give us all something to do…and I won't doubt it's the last thing you ever do! Hahaha!"

As he finishes he babbling to himself, he notices Tea, Joey and Tristen walk into the shop with them.

"Perfect…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wow! A Cliffie!...or sorta! Well, I'll post the next chapter soon! RxR!

Yugisrose


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer if you don't mind, but I'm not sure if that will work out that way…uh…never mind.I'll start next chapter! How about I just continue my fic huh?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Tea said as she Joey and Tristen entered the living room of the Moto household.

"Hi Tea," Yugi said from the couch finally looking up from the Pokemon game he was playing. "I'm not doing anything and Yami can't find anything different to do due to his lack of creativity."

"Hey, that sounds just like me!" Joey said slapping Yami on the back. "Way ta go!"

"Well, do you guys have any ideas of what to do?" Yami asked ignoring Joey.

"Hey cool game Yugi!" Joey said ignoring Yami in return for ignoring him. "Is that the new Pokemon game?"

"Yep!" he said enthusiastically.

"Aw, man," Tristen, moaned walking up to them. "My folks said I couldn't get one until X-mas."

"I almost got one," Tea said also walking over, "But I decided not to. So, what's your favorite Pokemon?"

"I like any of the ones that are Legendary." Joey said.

"Typical."

"Uh…excuse me?" Yami started to get angry due to the fact that they were ignoring what he said and he was still bored. "Can we find something different to do n-"

Just at that moment, he sensed something from his Millennium Puzzle. In a flash it was there, and then it was gone. He looked around in confusion trying not to look like anything was wrong. Yugi however, noticed the abrupt cut of.

"Something wrong?"

"...There's someone outside your window…someone with a Millennium Item…"

Everyone exclaimed and quickly got up, to uncomfortable to sit anymore. Suddenly, there was an eerie voice that filled the room:

"Haahaha! Very good Pharaoh! Now let's see if you really want to do something different! Muahahaha!"

"What was that?" Tea asked in a very frightened voice, but no one answered.

Suddenly, Yugi's hand-held video game glowed and everyone was engulfed in the bright light before they knew no more. The last thing they heard, was the voice say one last thing:

"Let's see how you feel when you're all pokemon yourselves! In the end, we'll see if you can beat me. If you don't you will be stuck there…forever! Muahahaha!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, kind of a cheese ending of the chapter, but I figured I should end it there. Sorry it was so short. I try not to end it so shortly! The next chapter will start in the Pokemon universe and I will try and make it longer! Try and guess what Pokemon Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristen will be! Ha! Ok, TTFN!

Yugisrose


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, thanks for the reveiws! On answering some of your questions, uh...I will be using a mix of the old and new Pokemon...as this chapter will clear up. Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen will also be Pokemon from the first 150, and beyond. Sorry for those who have never seen the new ones, but some of the new ones went with them so well! I'll try to describe all the pokemon they are as best as possible! Well, anyway here's the third chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Yami awoke, he found himself in the middle of a dense forest. He stood up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he said to himself while looking for a sign of the others. "How did I end up in the middle of a forest?"

Yami then decided that he wasn't going to get anywhere by just standing there, so he decided to look for Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristen. He called for them for a little while to no avail. It took him a little while to notice what was around his waist. He found he had Poke balls on his belt. He knew what they were, having played Yugi's game before. Yami was baffled as to why he had Poke balls, but then, at that moment, realized what that voice he heard said, about Pokemon. He wondered if what that voice was telling the truth about them being turned into Pokemon. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'That must not be true, I'm not a Pokemon.' _A sudden noise snapped Yami out of his thoughts. He looked to his right, and a whole herd of Zigzagoons came out of the bushes headed straight for him. Now, Yami played the game enough to know what they were and they weren't that strong, but he knew that they didn't look happy, so Yami decided on the best thing to do: run. He ran until some thick brush cornered him…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Yugi began to awaken, and he was near a lake.

"Whoa, what was that all about? And…where am I?" Yugi looked around to the forest and at the lake's glossy surface. "This place looks familiar but…"

It was then, when Yugi noticed something wasn't right. He was walking on four legs and his hands and legs were defiantly not black as the night sky…

He quickly ran over to the lake and looked at his reflection and had to suppress a shout in surprise. The reflection looking back at him was not his own anymore…it was that of an Umbreon.

An Umbreon, a dark pokemon, is all black except for the golden, glowing rings on its legs and one on its face. Umbreon kind of looks like a mix between a fox and a dog…in a way.

Yugi couldn't believe it. He was a Pokemon. That voice, or what or whoever it was was right! He decided right then and there to try and find everyone else. He ran right into the woods to find Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristen.

As he ran, while trying to get used to running on four legs, he heard rustling in the bushes, but ignored it due to his panic. However, when it got louder, he stopped and looked around. He couldn't see anything besides trees, and bushes. Yugi looked behind him, and there was no one there, and only until he was sure the noise was gone, did he start running again.

Then, all of a sudden a red blur streaked out of the bushes, and Yugi collided with it. Yugi and what ever it was that bumped into him looked at each other. Yugi was surprised that he collided into a Growlithe. A Growlithe is a fire type, and is much regarded as…a puppy and a very loyal one at that. However, when the Growlithe spoke, it didn't sound young at all…

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!" it growled.

Yugi just looked at it. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to know Pokemon language now that he was a Pokemon, but he knew that voice!

"Joey? Is that you?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See, it was a little longer this time! Anyway, I had to stop there. I think Growlithe made up the perfect pokemon for Joey. Kaiba always did call him a "puppy." Growlithes are very loyal too, and Joey is always loyal to his friends, so I think that worked out well. Also, Joey does always seem like the type to...play with fire! lol. Anyway, as for Yugi, I think having him as an Umbreon would be kinda ironic. That's all I have to say on that. Find out what Tea and Tristen are in the next few chapters! Byeye!

Yugisrose


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again! Thanks for all reveiws, as I've said at pretty much every chapter so far. But you know...well here's the 4th chapter! I couldn't help put in two chapters in one day, because, I might not post for a little while longer...not anymore than a couple days I hope! Anyway, here you go!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Is that you Joey?" Yugi stared in belief at the Growlithe.

"Yugi? Is- is that really you? Wow I'd thought I'd never find ya!" Joey looked frightened for a minute, wondering if this red-eyed dark-furred animal really was Yugi, but he voice cleared that up, so Joey relaxed a bit. "This is one of the last pokemon I expected you to be!"

"Uh, yeah…" Yugi said, unsure of what else to say. "And, uh, you being a Growlithe is kind of…predictable…sorta."

"I bet this is all Kaiba's fault!" Joey started in a rampage. "He probably trapped us in another one of his 'virtual reality pods' or something! Only he would make me a dog!"

"Well, I don't know Joey, I don't think Kaiba could do this. What ever this is…is real."

"Ugh, but, why are we Pokemon? This doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, since when was anything we do make any sense?"

Joey didn't say anything for a moment, just looking at the ground, trying to figure things out, when his new dog-ears, with an acute sense of hearing, kicked in. He suddenly heard a commotion coming from behind them.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Joey said perking up his ears.

"Hm?" At first, Yugi didn't hear anything but the sound of some odd bird calling in the distance. Then he heard it too. It sounded like shouting. "I don't know, but let's check it out!"

They both run in the direction of the sounds. They come across an open field. A very large open field, full of tall grass, but short enough for Joey and Yugi to see over. On the other side of the field, they saw Yami, surrounded by a herd of Zigzagoon and they didn't look happy from where they were standing.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "Come on Joey, we have to help him!"

"How? What are we supposed to do?" Joey asked, but Yugi was already tearing across the field, and it was then, Joey realized, if Yugi did or not. They were going to have to battle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, Yami was having a tough time trying to get rid of the Zigzagoon that were closing in on him.

"Uh…look. I don't know what I did to upset you guys, but what ever I did, I swear I didn't mean to!" Yami pleaded with the Zigzagoon to leave him alone, but to no avail.

Just when Yami thought they were going to pounce on him, a man walked out of the bushes from behind the herd of Zigzagoon. It was an elderly man and he looked just about as happy as all the Zigzagoon in front of him.

"So," the man said, "What are you doing messing with my Zigzagoon?"

"These are yours?" Yami said. "Well, call them off! I didn't do anything to them!"

"Well, you're on my property and my Zigzagoon were trying to get you off of it. But how about this, I'll let you go, if you win against me in a Pokemon Battle."

Yami stuttered a bit at this. He didn't have any Pokemon!

"Uh…well I don't-"

"You are a trainer aren't you? You have Poke balls, and a Pokedex!"

Yami looked and indeed he had a Pokedex, but that was still no way to prove that he did or didn't have any Pokemon.

"Well, not really."

"Oh, yeah," the man looked to their left (well, his right, Yami's left.) "Then what's that?"

Yami looked as well. There were two Pokemon running in their direction. A Growlithe and an Umbreon. Yami knew a lot of the Pokemon's names from playing Yugi's game a little bit, but not all. These however, he did know. They stopped right in front of Yami, against the Zigzagoon. Yami just stared at them in disbelief. Why were these random Pokemon defending him?

"Alright then, you want to do a double battle, eh?" the old man sneered. He looked through his pack of Zigzagoon and pointed out two of his nicknamed Pokemon. "I choose 'Coach' and 'Oreo'!"

Two of the Zigzagoon jumped out in front of the rest, while the rest of them, ran off into the bushes to be out of the way. Yami thought that those nicknames were odd but he didn't care about that at the moment.

"Wait, these Pokemon-"

"Battle start!" the old man cut Yami off. Yami was going to say that these weren't his Pokemon, and he had no idea how to battle, but decided not to let this old man win.

_I will battle_, he thought finally realizing that this man wasn't giving him much of a choice. _And I will win…_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Well there it is! Longer now eh? Let me know what you think but nothing bad please! RxR!

Yugisrose


	5. Chapter 5

Hi yall! I'm back! Thanks for all the reveiws and keep em coming! Here's the fifth chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let's get this battle started!" the old man yelled behind his two Zigzagoon, Coach and Oreo.

"Hold on," Yami said. He realized that he didn't know what attacks to use, or what these Pokemon knew, if they were expecting _him_ to tell them what to do. Then, he remembered he had a Pokedex. That could help him find more about these Pokemon. He pulled it out, opened it, and pointed it at the Pokemon in front of him. Almost immediately, the little light came on and it began to speak:

"Umbreon: The Moonlight Pokemon. Umbreon is one of the five evolutions of Eevee. Umbreon evolved from exposure to the moon's energy pulses. It lurks in the darkness and waits for its foes to move. The rings on its body glow when it leaps to attack.

"Growlithe: The Puppy Pokemon. Its superb sense of smell ensures that this Pokemon won't forget any scent no matter what. It uses its sense of smell to detect the emotions of others.

"Zigzagoon: The Tiny Raccoon Pokemon. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves."

"Wow…"was all Yami could say.

"If you're done," the old man said making Yami look up at him. "I'd like to get on with this double battle!"

"Double battle?"

"Wow you are new at this, aren't you?" the old man suppressed a laugh, but failed miserably. "Well, in a single battle, each of us uses only one pokemon each, at a time. In a double battle, as you can see, uses two. Now, you do know how to battle, right?"

"Uh…"

"Well let's just find out, shall we? Coach, Oreo, get ready!"

"Zig-Zigzagoon!" they both responded.

The two Zigzagoon get ready, and Yami notices that the Growlithe and the Umbreon get ready as well. The old man decided he'd start things off.

"Ok, both of you use Tackle! Oreo, go for the Umbreon, and Coach, go for the Umbreon!"

In response, the two Zigzagoons began charging at them.

"Umbreon! Growlithe! Look out!" Yami yelled. Both those Pokemon looked at him and then looked at the Zigzagoons charging at them. With ease, they dodged the attacks.

"Now," the old man said with a smirk, " Keep on using tackle! They can't dodge forever!"

The two Zigzagoons turned around and began charging again.

"He's right." Yami began thinking fast. He knew that Tackle was the most basic attack from playing Yugi's game a little, but would these Pokemon know that? "Ok, Umbreon, Growlithe, you use Tackle too!"

The Growlithe and the Umbreon both charged. Yami was glad that they knew what that was. All four Pokemon collided in the same spot, but Yami's team was stronger somehow, and both Zigzagoon fainted.

"What? Already?" the old man stood with his mouth open.

"We…won! We won! Yes!" Yami cheered.

The old man returned his two pokemon with a grimace, and said, "Fine. You get to leave my property in peace. The end of it is that way." He pointed to the left and walked back into the bushes where he came from.

Yami then looked at the Growlithe and the Umbreon. Who in turn, looked at him, smiling.

"I don't know if you two can understand me, but…thank you."

"Your welcome!" the Growlithe said. Yami just stared wide-eyed at the two.

"You ok Yami? Have you never seen a talking Pokemon before?" the Umbreon then said with an eyebrow raised.

Yami couldn't believe it. He knew those voices. "Yugi? Joey?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry the battle was so short, but they will get harder, and they will get longer. They're going to have to! Eventually, Tea and Tristen will come, but not straight away. That all depends how long the next chapter is. Ok, TTFN!

Yugisrose


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya! Here I am with the sixth chapter! Thanks for the reveiws! Just to tell you now, Tea is not going to be a Ponyta. She is going to be something a little closer to her personality, as will Tristen. Anyway, here's the chapter!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yami, Yugi (as an Umbreon) and Joey (as a Growlithe) were walking through the woods after Yami realized that the two Pokemon he forced into battle were his two best friends. He was glad that neither of them got hurt, but Yami did know now that they would have to continue battling if they wanted to get out of this bizarre world.

"So, why do you think Bakura did this to us again?" Joey asked, for once looking up at Yami.

"Well, who else could of it have been that I sensed with a Millennium Item before we were sent here?"

"True…"

"I think that the best way to get out of this world is to find Tea and Tristen, and beat Bakura once we find him." Yami said pretty much exposing his plan.

"So, we are going to have to battle him do you think?" Yugi asked.

"I think that was his plan all along." Yami said looking down at them. "And, since he's the one who sent us here, he's most likely would have given himself the most powerful Pokemon he can get his hands on."

"Well, we'll beat anything he dishes out at us, right Yugi?" Joey said with obvious confidence.

"Yep!"

"Well," Yami stopped walking. "To do that, you guys are going to need to know better moves. Do you guys know anything other than Tackle?"

"Well," Yugi started as Joey looked down trying to think of some. "I know the names of the moves and what they do, but not how to use them.

"Same here." Joey replied.

"Well, how do we get you guys to learn better moves? A teacher?" Yami asked with obvious uncertainty. Yugi just laughed.

"No, we have to battle to level up. Then eventually, I'm sure we will know better moves."

"Ok, then." Yami said looking around. "Let's find some Pokemon for you guys to practice on."

Just then, out of nowhere, as if on cue, a Wingull flew out from a tree and landed on the ground where it proceeded to chew on a small worm.

"Oh, well, there's one!" Yami said pointing out the obvious. "Who wants to battle it?"

"Oh, Oh! I will!" Joey jumped up and down. "That is, if you don't mind Yugi."

"Nope, go ahead Joey."

"Alright Joey," Yami said getting used to this battling thing. "Go ahead and use Tackle!"

Joey charged at the unsuspecting Wingull and hit it when there was a worm half-way into its mouth. It was thrown back and almost hit a tree, but it regained itself before it hit the tree. The Wingull used water gun but Joey quickly got out of the way, causing the attack to miss.

"Careful Joey!" Yugi yelled to him. "You're a fire type, remember? Stay away from water!"

"Oh…yeah. I'll remember that!"

"Hey," Yami realized. "It's just like Duel Monsters! Okay then, Joey, just keep using tackle, but watch out for its Water Gun!"

"Right!"

Joey started to charge at the Wingull, but it used another Water Gun, so Joey had to stop using Tackle to avoid it. Then he went back to Tackling and hit the Wingull straight on. The Wingull felt so winded that it got up and flew away.

"Joey, you did it!" Yami congratulated.

"Oh yeah!" Joey started to do a little victory dance. "Who's the man!…Oh, I mean Pokemon!"

"Wow Joey," Yugi said. "You're getting the hang of this!"

"Thanks! It's been easy so far though."

By the time Joey's battle was over, the sun was beginning to set and the sun sent golden sparkles through the treetops. Yami noticed this and thought of something.

"I wonder if there are any towns around…you know, to find a hotel or something."

"Good idea! And," Joey continued after doing his victory dance. "Maybe there's _food_!"

"But, Yami," Yugi said, "Do you have any money?"

"Uh," Yami rummaged through all of his stuff, but no money. There was time to give him Poke balls, and a Pokedex but not _money_? He looked down in defeat. "I guess not."

"What? You don't have any money?" Joey started to freak out. "No money, means _no food_! _We're all gonna starve_!"

"Well," Yugi said ignoring Joey's…weirdness. "Usually, after you win a Pokemon Battle against someone, they give you money. It's usually half of what they have."

"Really?" Yami looked up hopeful, as did Joey. "Okay then, let's go find someone to battle."

"Hey," Joey said who finally stopped acting weird. "I saw a sign back earlier. It was pointing down a path, and it said something about a town called, 'Celadon City.'"

"Really, then let's go!"

So, they walked in the direction Joey was implying, and finally reached Celadon City. On the way, Yami advised them not to talk much as it might "scar some people for life." Joey and Yugi agreed. Upon reaching Celadon City, the sun was almost set, however, there were still people out. They used a little time, viewing the buildings, but then decided that it was time to find someone to battle them.

"But, Yami," Yugi said. "Who are you going to find who wants to battle this late at night?"

"How about her?" Joey said pointing.

There was a girl, about sixteen years old, wandering the streets. They noticed her mostly because she kept on going up to random people, asking them if they would battle her. She would slightly sulk if they declined her offer, which was happening a lot now, with excuses like, "It's too late," or "Don't you have school tomorrow?" Yami decided that this was the person he would battle.

"Hey!" he yelled to her. "I'll battle you!"

How did you like it? RxR!

Yugisrose


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! It took me so long to write this chapter, what with the school and everything else! Anyway, thanks for the reveiws, and sorry to keep you waiting!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The girl Yami was referring to looked at him and said, "Really, you'll battle me?"

After Yami nodded, the girl jumped for pure joy and ran up to where he, Yugi and Joey were standing.

"Hi. I'm Kiri. I'm glad you'll battle me!" she said. Before Yami could say anything else, she gasped and took a look at Joey and Yugi. "Oh my gosh! Your Pokemon are _soooooo_ cute…. but I'll still flatten them." She ended with a still sweet voice. Yami was beginning to think that this girl was weird.

"Oh, yeah…" Yami said trying to ignore the last statement she said. "I'm Yami and these are my Pokemon, uh…Yugi, and Joey."

"What kind of nicknames are those?" Kiri looked up at him. "Did you name them after your cousins or something?" she then started laughing, making all three of them turn red.

"Can we get this battle started? Please? It's getting dark." Yami said once he was sure she had stopped laughing.

"Oh, ok. This can be a single battle, because, well, I only have one Pokemon! Isn't that funny? Hahahaha!"

"Hilarious." Yami sarcastically stated. He knew that this was the only time he would ever want to battle this girl.

"I know, isn't it? Ok, then you send out your Pokemon first!"

"Uh…ok, Yugi, would you like to battle?" he looked behind him at his "Pokemon."

Yugi restraining himself to talk as to not freak anyone out about talking pokemon, just stepped forward.

"Hm…you know your Pokemon are very quiet. Oh well!" Kiri shrugged. She got her Poke ball from her belt, and threw it. "Go! Skitty!"

Out of the Poke ball came out a Skitty. A Skitty is, in a way, a pink Cat…or Kitten. As soon as it came out of the Poke ball, it started to chase its tail. Yami just sweat dropped.

"See? My Pokemon is cute too!" Kiri said looking at her Skitty adoringly.

"Meow!" Skitty replied after a few seconds of chasing its tail and becoming dizzy.

Yami getting tired of watching Kiri watching her Skitty chasing its tail made him want to make the first move.

"Alright then, Yugi use Tackle!"

Yugi rushed at the Skitty, and Yami was sure that Kiri was going to do nothing but continue to watch her Skitty…

"Skitty, dodge that!" Kiri said at almost the last second.

The Skitty jumped up in the middle of chasing its tail (still) making Yugi miss.

"Ok, Skitty, use Toxic!"

"Huh?" Yami was confused and didn't know what to expect of that move.

Skitty almost at once, shot out a great mass of purple…clouds out of it's mouth, and hit Yugi right on target.

"Oh, no! What is that?" Yami looked on helplessly. But he noticed, that it didn't hit Yugi like a regular attack would, like Tackle. It seemed to be just a cloud.

"Joey," Yami looked down. "Do you know what that is?"

Joey nodded, but, like Yugi, knew not to speak around other people. No matter how tempting it sounded.

"Well," Kiri made Yami divert his attention from Joey to her. "I just made your Umbreon poisoned."

"Huh?" Yami didn't know what she meant, but it didn't sound good.

"You don't know? Wow, are you a new trainer?"

Yami was starting to get annoyed at everyone calling him that. That was the second time that day.

"Well," Kiri continued. "There are four types of status problems a Pokemon can get. Poison, Paralyze, Burn, Freeze. Freezing leaves them frozen and immobile, A burn cuts Hit Points every turn and cuts Attack, Paralyze can leave them immobile and cut speed, and Poison just cuts Hit Points."

"Oh no!" was all Yami could say. "So, you poisoned Yugi?"

"Yup, except, 'Toxic' is a special move. Instead of inflicting a normal amount of Hit Points a turn, Toxic does twice as much damage as the turn before it!"

"What? No!" Yami looked at Yugi, but he seemed fine for now. In fact, he was glowing… "What? What's going on?"

He figured Kiri would know, since she caused it, but she looked just as confused as Yami did. Soon, Skitty was glowing too, and Yugi shot the same purple cloud (Toxic) at Skitty. It hit Skitty, and it became poisoned as well.

"Uh…what just happened?" Yami asked in utter confusion. Kiri just looked confused for a moment, but then slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot that special ability!"

"Special ability?" Yami didn't know there were special abilities.

"Yeah, every Pokemon has their own special ability, but I'll explain that all later after I win. Even if you did poison my Skitty, you will still lose! Skitty use Tackle!"

The Skitty wasted no time in tackling Yugi, so both Yugi and Yami weren't prepared. It hit straight on, making Yugi step back a few steps.

"You use Tackle too Yugi!"

Yugi recovered from the hit and charged as well, but the Skitty dodged it. Yami grumbled in frustration.

"Ha!" Kiri taunted. "My Skitty's attacks are actually hitting even though they both are poisoned. If this keeps up, you're going to loose!"

"Yugi, no matter what she says just keep trying Ok?" Yami encouraged, then looking at the Skitty he noticed it was trying to look tough by scraping the dirt with its paws, as if to charge again. The dust it was making gave Yami an idea. He hoped Yugi would remember this move from the game. "Yugi, try using 'Sand Attack'!"

Yugi perked up at this whispering to himself, "Yeah…"

He ran up to Skitty, and stopped short within a few feet of it, and suddenly kicked a bunch of dirt at it. The Skitty got dirt in its eyes and immediately started to try to get some of it out.

"I have now just reduced your Skitty's accuracy a little bit." Yami said to a frustrated Kiri.

"Oh, that was so mean!" Kiri stomped her foot. "Skitty use tackle!"

The Skitty looked up and tried to hit Yugi, but Yugi didn't even need to move from where he was standing the Skitty was so far off.

"Wow, that really works." Yami said "Yugi use Tackle!"

Yugi charged at Skitty, but right before Yugi could make contact, the Skitty tripped over a pothole it didn't see, making Yugi miss Skitty by inches.

"Wow that was lucky!" Kiri commented.

Both Yugi and Skitty looked like they were starting to wear out and the poison was taking effect. Joey noticed this and decided he should try and risk talking to Yami.

"Yami," Joey whispered as quietly as he could. "Why don't you switch me in Yugi's place? I'll finish that Skitty off."

"No," Yami whispered back with fierce determination. "I know we can do this. We will win this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's the chapter! You'll find out what happens in the next chapter! RxR!

Yugisrose


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here's the next chapter! (Obviously...) Sorry if it took so long. Thank you for the reveiws!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The full moon was shining at its fullest extent. All was peaceful in Celadon City…unless you count the Pokemon Battle going on in the middle of town. However, mostly everyone in the nearby houses were so used to such commotion this late at night, that no one gave it a second thought, which was good for the battlers, since large crowds on looking your battles can make you pretty nervous.

"Yugi, use Sand Attack again!" Yami yelled. This battle wasn't going too good. Both his and Kiri's Pokemon were poisoned, plus, Yugi got more damaged every turn because of Toxic. To make matters worse, so far neither were hitting with their attacks very well, so it might as well be a tie because after a while, both Yugi and Skitty were tiring out pretty quickly. However, Yami refuses to give up.

"Skitty dodge and use Tackle!" Kiri said to her beloved Skitty.

Yugi's Sand Attack hit Skitty making its vision blurry, and then causing Skitty's attack to fail once more. Now it was Kiri's turn to be frustrated.

"Alright Yugi, use Tackle!" Yami said anxiously now.

Yugi charged up to the Skitty and actually made contact this time. Skitty fell to the dismay of Kiri.

"Hey no fair!" she yelled and stomped her foot yet again.

Yami smirked noticing that the Skitty was having a hard time getting up. The smirk faded when he saw that Yugi was having a hard time standing.

"Yugi, I know you can do this. Deliver the final blow while it's down! Use Tackle!" Yami encouraged. But, Yugi didn't budge. Yami thought that he was too tired to move, but then noticed a look in his eyes that he never saw too much: Love.

Yami was so confused. After battling with this Skitty, how could Yugi fall in love with it now? In the middle of a battle! Plus, they're not even the same species! Yami didn't like this at all. Kiri just started laughing her annoying laugh.

"Ha! Do you like my Skitty's special ability? It's called, 'Cute Charm.' Whenever a Pokemon touches it, the spell takes effect! It may develop a liking to it! That may make it unable to attack for love is stronger than will!"

"What?" Yami grimaced. "Yugi use Tackle! Let's go!"

But Yugi refused to move. Kiri quickly took advantage once she realized her Skitty was up.

"Skitty, use Tackle! Finish this!"

The Skitty rushed towards Yugi and hit him straight on. Yugi fell and Yami thought for sure he wasn't going to get up.

"Yugi get up!" Yami pleaded.

"Well, it looks like I win!" Kiri gloated. She was about to call back her Skitty when both she and Yami noticed some 'sparkling substance' coming from the sky…no, the moon. This 'Sparkling Substance' landed on Yugi and it seemed to give him energy because he slowly got up after that.

"Yugi, you alright?" Yami asked concerned for his friend. All Yugi could give in a reply was a nod. "Alright then, Yugi, use tackle!"

With renewed strength, Yugi charged at the Skitty, (clearly realizing that if the Skitty would really love him back, it would not attack him.) and the Skitty fainted.

"Skitty no!" Kiri fell to her knees and returned her Skitty to her Poke Ball.

Yami and Joey ran up to Yugi who looked like he was about to fall himself. Yami picked him up wanting to give him rest.

"That was great Yugi! Thanks…" Yami said. Yugi just smiled.

Kiri walked up to them and said, "Wow, your Pokemon are tough!

Yami just looked up at her wondering how a girl who continually stomped her foot in fury if her Skitty did something wrong, to take a loss to a battle so well.

"I think you should take this." Kiri handed Yami some money. Yami took it with a free hand, and noticed with some disappointment that it wasn't nearly enough to get them a hotel to spend the night in, much less get them a meal…especially with Joey around.

"Uh, thanks." Was all Yami could think to say.

"Hey," Kiri once again perked up to the person Yami saw her as before their battle, "How about we go to the Pokemon Center together? My Skitty needs some rest and I'm sure your Pokemon do too!"

Yami at first, had to think of what she was talking about. He wracked his brain to remember yet another thing from Yugi's game. Then the light bulb went on. A Pokemon Center was where you would heal your Pokemon. Yami thought that would be a great idea.

"Sure. Lead the way." (Yami had absolutely no idea where anything was in this town, so hey, he had to have someone lead the way…)

For a few minutes of walking, neither Kiri nor Yami said a thing. Joey was just walking with his stomach rumbling, and Yami was carrying Yugi still. Kiri was just looking at the moon as if pondering over something.

"Hey Yami," Kiri asked after another few minutes. Yami just looked at her in response. "Does your Umbreon know 'Moonlight' yet? It seems to be at a low level still, much to low to learn that…so how does it know it?"

Yami felt like he was missing something. "What's Moonlight?"

"Uh…" Kiri looked at him in confusion, and then continued to look at the moon. "It's a healing move depending on the weather. It heals a lot especially when the moon is like this…"

"Oh…" Yami knew Yugi knew nothing of the sort. "No, but-"

Yami was cut off by Yugi, who seemed like he was in a lot of pain. Yami immediately tensed up and they all stopped walking.

"What's going on?" Yami asked fearfully.

Kiri gasped. "Oh, no! I forgot! Your Umbreon is still poisoned! We have to get to the Pokemon Center right away!"

"What? Well, let's hurry!"

They all began to run into the direction of the Pokemon Center. After a few blocks, they were suddenly cut off, by a man wearing a black robe.

"What, who are you?" Kiri asked as they all come to a stop.

"Please move!" Yami said as Yugi moaned. "We're trying to get to the Pokemon Center!"

"You shall not pass!" the man said mysteriously. "I work, for Bakura! And if you wish to pass me, you will need to battle me for it!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what do you think? Uh...just so you know, Kiri's not going to be here for the entire story. Maybe she'll leave by next chapter. Oh, and don't worry. Joey will have more of the spot light in the next chapter as I know he didn't say or do much in the past two. Oh well...Tea and Tristen will come soon! Find out what Pokemon they will become then! Thanks all! RxR.

Yugisrose


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Hi ya'll! Here's the ninth chapter! Thanks for all the reveiws! Ok, here we go!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What?" Yami practically screamed at the hooded man. "You work for Bakura?"

"What, do I have to repeat myself? Of course I do!" the man smirked.

Kiri was practically the only one there that didn't have a clue as to what was going on.

"So he's the one who trapped us here?"

"Yep! So, if you want to pass by me, you will need to battle me, and defeat me first! Go, Poochyena!"

He threw his Poke Ball, and the small dog-like Poochyena came out in a blinding flash of light.

"Joey," Yami looked down at him not wanting to waste any time, "Get rid of it."

Joey immediately jumped forward. Almost at the exact same time, both Yami and the man yelled, "Use Tackle!"

Joey and the Poochyena collided but neither seemed to take much damage.

"Ugh! This isn't working!" Yami was getting desperately impatient _already_. "We need to know better moves."

Yami quickly consulted his Pokedex. He pointed it in Joey's direction and it began to speak: "Growlithe's Attacks- 'Ember.'" Yami didn't know what that attack that was, but he made a wild guess, hence, its name.

"Joey, use Ember!" Yami said while putting his Pokedex away.

"What?" Joey accidentally yelled back to him. "I don't know how to do that!"

"…That pokemon…just **_talked_**!" Kiri stood there dumfounded. Yami just tried to ignore her for now.

"Just _try_, Joey!" Yami said, then looking down at the panting Yugi. "Yugi needs help fast!"

"I don't understand!" Kiri tried to talk with Yami. "I'm so confused! Pokemon don't talk! Am I going crazy? Why aren't you answering me? I am going crazy! I-"

"Later Kiri." Yami cut in front of her. He didn't need this now.

Understanding the severity of the situation (plus he just talked in front of the man and Kiri) Joey decided to do his best and try. He huffed in a great amount of air, and concentrating hard, he blew out. Miraculously, little fiery bits and embers flew out of his mouth and hit Poochyena straight on. It stumbled back and hit a tree, and then it fainted.

"What? Not possible!" the cloaked man yelled. He reluctantly returned his downed Poochyena, and made a run for it. Yami would normally run after him, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Joey that was great!" Yami congratulated. "I was afraid you weren't going to do it!"

"Thanks." Joey said looking pleased with himself.

"Now, I'm still confused Yami!" Kiri said now angrily. "How does your Growlithe talk?"

"…Oops…" Joey muttered not looking pleased with himself anymore.

Just then Yugi let out a yelp, which made Yami even tenser.

"Well, let's talk in the Pokemon Center after Yugi's been treated! Right now, we should just focus on getting there! Now, please lead the way! I don't know how to get there!"

"Right, ok." Kiri said taken aback. "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry this chapter was so short. I had some things to do, and I had to stop there. I will make the next chaper as soon as I can. Just as a pre-warning, I might not be able to write another chapter in a week. However, that will all depend on how busy I am. Ok, well thanks for reveiwing! L8ter!

Yugisrose.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya everyone! Sorry it took so long, but I'm back, so here's the next chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take them much longer for them to arrive at the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy, the nurse who runs the place, along with her Chansey, greeted them as soon as they reached the front desk. Kiri gave Nurse Joy her Skitty to heal, while Yami obviously gave Yugi and Joey to her to heal.

"How on earth did you two get your Pokemon so injured?" Nurse Joy angrily demanded the answer. "Why, I ought to take away your Pokemon License for such a thing. Pokemon should be treated as such." And with that, she took the Pokemon into the backroom, with her Chansey behind.

Without a word to her as she left, afraid to infuriate her more, Yami and Kiri went to wait into the Waiting Room.

"So, tell me. How do your Pokemon talk?" Kiri asked once more since she didn't get an answer the first twelve times she asked it.

"It's a long story." Yami sighed not wanting to talk to this annoying person.

"Well, we are going to be here for a while I think, so I think I have time for a long story."

"Well, Ok." Yami gave in. With all they went through together, he thought that he at least owed her an explanation, even if it was brief. Then, maybe after he was done talking, she would leave. "Well, to sum it all up into a couple sentences, those aren't Pokemon but they are my friends transformed into Pokemon by Bakura to get revenge on us for something that I don't remember. He zapped us into this world and now we have to somehow beat him and return home."

"…Oh…" was all Kiri could say after a moment.

Yami wasn't sure if she believed him or not, but he didn't think of that for long. He looked back at the door that Joey and Yugi disappeared behind and wondered how things were going in there.

"Hey, can I see your Pokedex?" Kiri asked after a few minutes.

"Uh…sure. Don't you have one though?"

"Um…I lost it." She sweat dropped as Yami handed her his Pokedex. She opened it up and began looking through it, pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I want to see what special abilities your Pokemon have. I forget what they are called, and I'm just curious."

After another moment of the sound of the Pokedex's buttons being pressed, Kiri must have found what she was looking for. The Pokedex began to talk.

"Umbreon's special abilities: Synchronize. Whenever this Pokemon is Burned, Poisoned, or Paralyzed, then the same thing happens to the Pokemon that caused it.

"Growlithe's Special Abilities (1): Flash Fire. Whenever this Pokemon is hit by fire, it absorbs it and it's attack goes up a little.

"Growlithe's Special Abilities (2): Run Away. Escapes from battles easier in the wild. In a battle, the opponent just gets returned into its Poke Ball."

"Wow, all of that could become useful." Yami said, when Kiri handed back his Pokedex. Kiri was about to say something when Nurse Joy came out. Joey came out running and hopping from behind her, right to Yami.

"Hey, Joey." Yami said pleased to see him so…jumpy. "You feeling refreshed?"

"Oh yeah!" Joey stretched. "We should come here more often!"

"Kiri," Nurse Joey walked up to her. "Your Skitty will need to spend the night with me. It took a beating."

"Oh…ok." Kiri looked downcast.

"Yami," the nurse turned then, to him. "Your Umbreon will have to spend the night as well. Is that Ok with you two?"

"If its for the best." Yami looked right at her. "How is he?"

"Your Umbreon will be fine in the morning. You really need to start carrying around Pecha Berries."

"Uh…what are Pecha Berries?" Yami asked in utter confusion.

"They're berries obviously, but they heal poisoning." Kiri laughed at his lack of knowledge.

"Yes, well, other than that," Nurse Joy smiled down at Joey. "Your Growlithe is quite the chatter box!"

Yami was taken aback. "What? So…it doesn't bother you-"

"That they talk? No. I've been hearing about talking Pokemon a lot lately. Why, there was a talking Meowth here not too long ago, and I've heard of a talking Mankey that has been stealing picnicker's food down by the next woods over."

"Really?" Yami wondered. Could one of those…or both of them be Tea or Tristen?

"Anyway, if you both would like a place to stay while your Pokemon rest, we do have hotel services very cheap here if you would like."

"That would be great." Yami was a little relieved at that. "Thank you."

Nurse Joy showed Kiri to her room first. It was a small room with one bunk bed. After Kiri was all settled in, Nurse Joy led Yami and Joey to their room, which was only across the hall from Kiri. This room was a tad bigger. Instead of having only one bunk bed, there were two. Plus, there was a window to look out at.

"I hope you enjoy your stay." Nurse Joy bowed and was about to leave the room when Yami spoke.

"Wait, could we possible see Yugi and see how he is doing?"

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are from 8 a.m. to 5 p.m. and it's 6:30 p.m. right now. You will be able to see him in the morning. If you need anything else, my Chancy will be more than happy to assist you."

And with that, she left. Yami just sighed. Joey was about to say something, when Kiri came in and interrupted him.

"Look Yami, I wanted to say, I'm sorry I…used 'Toxic' on your Umbreon."

"What?" this was one of the last things he expected her to say right now.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'm not going to use that move anymore. I can't stand it, and my mother keeps on telling me to have my Skitty forget that move, but I thought it was a good one. But, it only causes too much pain."

"It's ok. I'm the one Yugi should really be mad at though. I should of switched Joey out there so he could rest, but I didn't listen to reason."

"Well, just in case, take this." Kiri handed him what looked to be a berry.

"What's this?" Yami never saw such a fruit before. It was quite small, but was a peachy-color.

"That is a Pecha Berry. I think that will come in handy someday."

"Thank you." Yami put the Pecha Berry in his case.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow!" and with that, Kiri left the room.

"You know, she can be pretty annoying at times, but she can be pretty nice once you get to know her." Joey said looking at her closed door across the hall.

Yami just sighed in agreement and Joey knew what was on his mind.

"Look," Joey said. "Don't feel bad. This-"

"How can I not?" Yami cut him off. "I should of known better than to push the battle like that, but I forced it anyway. Not to mention that the battle ended pretty badly."

"Well, it would of ended bad if you didn't win, but you did! Plus, both of us learned a new move, so it wasn't all for nothing!"

"True, but I just hope Yugi doesn't hate me after this."

"Come on!" Joey put his orange paw on Yami's shoulder. "We all know that battling is hard, no matter what side your on! So, he can't blame you."

Yami smiled a little at Joey's attitude. Joey really did act like a dog sometimes…but in a good way. "Yeah, I hope your right."

\0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, there you go! Again, sorry for the wait, but this chapter was kinda long eh? RxR!

Yugisrose


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya! Sorry everyone for being dumb and forgetting to post this chapter. I had some other things to do. Thanks for the reveiws! I finally past the "50" mark! Yay! Oh, and to answer some of your reveiws, Yami and Yugi are just _friends_ in this fic. I don't like to read or write any sorts of yaoi or anything like that. Plus, I may add Kaiba in here too. I'm not sure how I would do that since he wasn't in the beginning though. If anyone has ideas, I'm open for suggestions. Oh, and I am planning on having Team Rocket in here too, along with Ash, Misty and Brock, so be prepared. Ok, on with the fic!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning after arriving in the Pokemon Center, Yami and Joey got up as soon as the clock reached 8 A.m. They both went out into the hallway outside their room to see if they could find Nurse Joy. They both wanted to know how Yugi was doing. They only just started walking down the brightly lit hallway when Joey stopped and looked in the direction opposite to which they were walking. Yami stopped soon after.

"Something wrong Joey?" Yami raised an eyebrow. Ever since Joey and Yugi became Pokemon they didn't seem like themselves anymore. This made it difficult for Yami to decide as to what they were thinking. For example, if Joey wasn't a Growlithe, he really wouldn't have stopped in the middle of a deserted hallway for no reason, unless it regarded food. Yami believed that this had nothing to do with food.

"Listen…" Joey whispered. Yami listened for a moment, but didn't hear anything.

"Joey, I don't-" Yami stopped and listened too. There were voices coming from down the hall. Eventually, he recognized it as Nurse Joy's voice.

"Ok, ok. I know you don't want to be in here any longer," the voice that belonged to Nurse Joy said.

"Good going, Joey. You found her." Yami said. They started to walk in the direction of the voice, when she rounded the corner, with Yugi walking along side her.

"Yo, Yug!" Joey yelled, even though he didn't have to. Yugi looked, and smiled.

"Hey guys!" Joey ran up to him and gave him the best noogie a Growlithe could give another.

"Hey Yugi! You feeling better?" Yami asked after Joey was finished.

"Yeah, thanks!" Yami was relieved there was no hatred towards him in Yugi's words.

A few minutes later, they were all at the front desk, and Yami paid Nurse Joy the amount that he owed. Just when they were about to leave, Kiri came up to them.

"You were gonna leave without saying 'goodbye'?" Kiri said smirking.

"Oh, hey." Yami stammered a little having being caught off guard. "Yeah, sorry. We're just in a hurry, that's all." He wanted to get to the place where the last "talking Mankey" was spotted. He asked Nurse Joy about it, and it wasn't too far away from where they were at now.

"Oh, that's ok, I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I will be seeing you again." Kiri said, and with that, she walked out the front door without letting Yami say a word to her.

"…Ok, Yami, I take it back. That girl is just plain weird." Joey mumbled to Yami in a futile effort to keep his voice low. Luckily no one else heard him except for Yugi.

"Yeah, well, let's get out of here. We need to get some place." Yami said, and they walked out of the Pokemon center. When they walked a little more, Yami couldn't help but not say what he wanted to say anymore.

"Yugi, I'm sorry I pushed you into doing that battle. I was wrong to do it and I hope you don't hate me for it." Yami apologized. They looked at each other, and Yugi smiled.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault. Besides, Joey could of got hurt too, so it was probably for the best right?"

"Uh…sure…" Yami didn't think of that, but was relieved all the same that Yugi accepted his apology. Truthfully, he just didn't want to loose the battle, and he was being selfish of his own wants and desires. However, Yami was going to make sure he didn't make that mistake ever again.

"Thanks for understanding," Yami said, "but from now on, if you guys want to battle, you have to volunteer for it. I'm not going to force you anymore."

Once they were out of the city, they found themselves in yet another path through the woods, except it seemed to them as if these woods didn't have as many trees. However, even with the slight withdraw from trees, there was a lot of wild Pokemon around making their calls, making the forest quite peaceful.

That peacefulness was short lived however, when another one of Bakura's hooded men came down from a tree in front of them.

"I've been ordered by Bakura to defeat you at all costs! So, battle me and prepare for your demise!" the man ordered.

"Not _another_ one." Yami yawned at the mere sight of him. Was Bakura going to do this the whole time, or actually do something interesting? The man apparently got very angry at that comment because he stomped the ground and threw a poke ball at the sky so hard, it could of touched the moon…well, maybe not _that_ hard.

"Go, Pidgy!" the man yelled, and his flying Pidgy soared out into the open sky.

"Alright then," Yami looked down at Yugi and Joey. "Uh…so, who wants to battle?"

He looked at the both of them. Yugi didn't look like he wanted to battle, because he kept his eyes on the ground. Joey on the other hand was looking at the Pidgy fly around and around in circles, which seemed to interest him a little bit.

"Joey, do you?" Yami asked again, wondering if Joey was paying attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I will." With that, Joey walked up to face the Pidgy.

"Ok, Pidgy!" the man started off the battle. "Use Peck!"

The Pidgy flew up to Joey before he realized what it was about to do and began to peck at Joey repeatedly.

"Hey, quit it! That hurts!" Joey ran out of the pecking range of the Pidgy.

"Joey, you Ok?" Yami asked. When Joey nodded Yami gave yelled, "Alright then, use tackle!"

Joey rushed up to the Pidgy in attempt to hit it, but it failed, when the Pidgy flew up higher in attempt to evade the attack. Yami growled in frustration while the man smirked. The man was about to say some snide comment to Yami when Yami yelled, "Joey use Ember!"

"Yay!" Joey seemed momentarily thrilled to have an excuse to use this move again. He inhaled a large amount of air, and out came the tiny, fiery embers. They hit Pidgy right on target, making it faint.

"Wow, that was quicker than I originally thought!" Yami said with a smirk. "Nice going Joey."

"Yeah, Joey, that was cool!" Yugi finally said something.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Joey was getting used to all the compliments by now.

The man however, was not very happy. He was stomping on the ground again, and then he pointed at them all.

"You will all pay! You wait, Bakura will rule over you all!" the man started to laugh maniacally. This scared Yami, Joey and Yugi to no end. First the guy was making snide comments, then, he was a psychopath. Is there no end to the bipolar-ness?

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled at the man. He ran up to the man, and tackled him to the ground in an attempt to make him stop. There was a loud bang…one that shouldn't have been heard if hitting something so soft. The man stopped laughing and fell to the ground.

"Yugi!" Yami was surprised at such an action from Yugi. However, he couldn't ask him now. The first order of business was to take care of this man. He walked over to the man to see if he was ok, but realized, that the man wasn't human. It was a robot. It was as metal as a tin roof. It even made that hollow, empty sound when Yami knocked at it.

"This is a robot!" Yami exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured that out." Yugi said, rubbing his head.

"Is Bakura that desperate?" Joey asked. Then, as if to answer their questions, the front of the "man's" head opened up and there was a screen inside. It flickered a little, as if it was a Television being turned on, and on the screen, was Bakura himself.

"Bakura! Where are you?" Yami flared up at once. "Why don't you show your face instead of hiding like your minions like a coward?"

This insult had no effect on Bakura once so ever, as he started to laugh.

"_You're_ in no position to make threats Pharaoh. However, I will show myself, once the time is right. Then, we shall battle, and once you lose, you will be trapped in this universe, forever! That leaves me to take over the world! Hahahahaha!"

"Is that why you sent us here?" Joey said. "Why don't you come and battle us now? We'll take you on!"

"All of your questions may be answered in due time…_maybe_." Bakura went on as he tossed a Poke ball up and down for his own amusement. "In the meantime, I'm going off to terrorize your loved ones! Bye!"

And with that, the screen went blank.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, well, I hoped you all liked it! And, I will try to not wait until two weeks from now to post the next chapter! So, don't forget, give me ideas, and RxR! Thanks!

Yugisrose


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, all! Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little short, but bear with me here!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a nice, peaceful day in Domino City. The birds were chirping, and everyone was doing their regular business, as if it was a normal day.

Bakura thought that was disgusting.

"Well, let's see if I can have a change of scenery," Bakura smirked as he walked by the now empty game shop. He took out his duel disk and put a random card from his deck and put it on the disk. The Millennium Ring began to glow, and instead of a hologram of the monster he sent out, it was real. The monster he sent out was not something he originally had in his deck, but was good for destroying things: Rare Metal Dragon. When it roared, everyone in the nearby area looked at the giant monster. Nobody really thought that it was real, until it rammed itself into a building, causing it to collapse. Then, everybody ran for their lives, as Bakura laughed maniacally.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seto Kaiba was working in his office on this "fine" afternoon. The office was as dull as any working office could be. The walls were a plain color (which was white) the carpet was a plain color (tan) and there was nothing of great interest. Behind his desk, was a giant window, where the entire city could be seen. (Well, that's not really that plain, but oh well.) Kaiba was busy doing paperwork. On the right side of his desk was a small pile of papers that he had already completed, and on the left was a giant pile that he haven't even started to work on yet. Kaiba was about to take a small break, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he unwillingly answered. He didn't like being interrupted while he was working. The door opened to reveal one of his maids. She peeked in slowly, as afraid he might yell at her. Actually, Kaiba was very close to doing just that.

"Didn't I tell you that I didn't want to be bothered when I'm working?" he tried not to raise his voice at the young maid. The last time he did that, she ran out of the room sobbing and it took Mokuba an hour to calm her down.

"I'm…sorry sir, but you should really look outside…"after she said that, she immediately ran off, slamming the door shut behind her. Kaiba sighed and looked out of his giant scenic window.

"What the…" Kaiba stared wide-eyed out of the window at this huge monster destroying a building not too far away from his own. It seemed to be a duel monster, but he couldn't tell which one from his angle. It looked to be around where Yugi and Yami lived. He didn't know how he could of missed that before but he guessed he was too engrossed into his own work to notice. He pressed a button on his intercom which was located on the desk.

"Rowlin, have my car ready for me when I get out." Kaiba spoke to the intercom.

"Right away Mr. Kaiba." Rowlin spoke back. Kaiba got his keys and went down his elevator, which was continently located outside his office. When he got outside, Rowlin was waiting for him next to his car. Kaiba drove off without a word. (A/N: Usually he would of taken his limo, but when he drives he can go as fast as he wants to, and now, he wants to go fast.)

When Kaiba arrived at the scene (and got out of his car) where the monster was at, he finally recognized it as the Rare Metal Dragon. On top of that, the places around it were deserted, except for Bakura.

"Hey, Bakura!" Kaiba yelled at him. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, Kaiba. Nice of you to join me! Would you like to see the imminent destruction of the pathetic place you call home?"

"Why you…" Kaiba growled realizing that this wasn't the kind-hearted Bakura from school, but the ancient evil tomb robber that he learned to loathe so much. "I wouldn't help you if…well, let's just say I would never help you!"

"Hmm…bad choice…" Bakura smirked an evil smirk. "Too bad I'm going to have to have my Rare Metal Dragon destroy you now."

That monster that was finishing the demolishing on the same building, came forward, and roared at Kaiba so loud, that he was sure that he was going to have to have hearing aids sooner or later. Well, it's not like he can't afford it, right?

"Not if I destroy it first!" Kaiba pulled out his duel disk as well, and prepared to take out his Blue-eyes White Dragon.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Kaiba." Bakura wagged his finger. "I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to destroy my Rare Metal Dragon Kaiba. So, I'll just have to get rid of you for good, in a different way." With that, Bakura held up Yugi's hand-held video game. Kaiba had to fight the urge to smirk at that.

"What, you're going to destroy me with your video game? Please. My technology is far more advance than that piece of junk."

"Ok, then, let's just see then." Just then, Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow once more, as well as the video game. Before Kaiba realized it, he was sucked into the game. The last thing he heard before switching universes was the sound of Bakura's maniacal laughter, and the sound of the Rare Metal Dragon continuing its rampage on the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what did ya think? A little weird shift there, from Pokemon to Yu-Gi-Oh!

If anyone was wondering about the Rare Metal Dragon, well, it first appeared in the first Yu-Gi-Oh! movie, if you were wondering what it looks like. Second, it's a 4-stared dark monster. It's a dragon (obviously). ATK/2400 DEF/1200.

(Oh, plus, if anyone could give me ideas, that would be great. I'm not sure if Kaiba should be a trainer, or a Pokemon. I'm most likely going to turn him into a Pokemon though. )

Can anyone give me ideas on what pokemon Kaiba should be? I have a few ideas, but I want to see what you all think.

Thanks! RxR!

Yugisrose


	13. Chapter 13

I am Sooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry! I haven't had time to post this next chapter at all! Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry- um sorry for saying sorry too much, but I am sorry. Anyway, enough of this, and onto the story. Hopefully you all haven't forgotten anything. Thanks for the reveiws...sorry...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While everything was going on in Domino City, Yami, Yugi and Joey continued on their never-ending path through the forest. They had just had a victorious battle against one of Bakura's evil henchmen, or hench_robot_ to be exact.

"Now that was just plain weird," Joey complained as they walked towards the center of the forest. "First we get the most random attacks from Bakura's robots, and then Bakura just happens to decide to take advantage of us not being at home to destroy it!"

"I wouldn't call it weird," Yami inquired. "He must have planned all of this from the start."

"Well let's just hope we can get out of here before Bakura causes some serious damage." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at Yugi and Joey, noticing, yet again, how much they have changed since they entered this world. He hoped that this universe didn't do any permanent damage. He liked the way they were before.

Suddenly, a loud scream cut off and thoughts anyone may have had. Immediately, they ran to the source expecting to find Bakura torturing someone…or something of the sort. Instead, they found a couple of picnickers. One was a boy and the other was a girl, but they were young. The cause of their screaming: a Mankey. It looked to Yami, Yugi and Joey that it just showed up and began to eat all of their food. The girl was trying to get rid of it by throwing apples at it, while the boy looked like he was trying to find something to throw it at.

"Someone get this thing away from us!" the girl shouted as she threw a stick at it, as she ran out of apples.

"Hey, I'm no _thing_!" the Mankey shouted. Yami, Yugi and Joey just looked at each other. They knew that voice.

"Ah! And it talks!"

"Tristen," Joey shouted at the Mankey. "Leave the geeks alone."

Tristen turned around, and they could tell by the look on his face, that he was sure glad to see them.

"Guys!" Tristen yelled as he ran up to them. He would have hugged them all, but for his own reputation, he thought better of it.

"We finally found you Tristen!" Yugi laughed. Now, they just needed to find Tea.

"Good to see you Tristen." Yami sighed.

"I know." Tristen looked up at him. "How come you're not a Pokemon?"

Yami just shrugged but he didn't have much time to really think about that before Tristen asked, "Do you have any food?"

Before he could answer _that_ question, the two picnickers walked up to them.

"Ok mister," the boy said. "I don't know how or why your Pokemon talk, and better yet, I don't care. But you owe us some food."

"Yeah, your Mankey ate all of our food!" the girl complained as she picked up some of the non-bruised apples that she threw.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Yami looked down at Tristen, who avoided looking at the couple. "But I don't have any food."

Ignoring Tristen's whispers saying, "_What_?" The boy said, "Well then, let's battle. If you lose you have to treat us for lunch. If we lose, we'll give you all our money. Deal?"

"…Sure." Yami sighed. They really weren't giving him any options.

"Alright then, go Rattata!" the boy released his Pokemon and out came a small purple rat-like creature. It had very large fangs for something of it's size, but it didn't intimidate Yami.

"I choose you Ralts!" the girl sent out a very odd Pokemon. It too was small, but it had a large head, compared to its white body. Its head was half white and half green. You couldn't see it's eyes however, and Yami couldn't see how this Pokemon would be good at fighting at all.

"Ok, who wants to ba-" Yami was cut off by Tristen jumping up and down and waving his hand.

"Oh! Oooo! I'll battle! I'll battle! I'll-"

"Ok Tristen, you can battle!" The last thing Yami needed was Tristen going all sugar-high on him. He has Joey for that.

"Yay!" Tristen leaped forward into position and was about to go and hit Rattata, when Yami stopped him.

"Tristen, calm down! Wait until the battle starts! And this is a _double battle_!"

"Sorry!" Tristen backed away.

"I'll battle next!" Joey volunteered.

"Ok, thanks Joey." Yami watched Joey walk next to Tristen.

"Um…Yami, I don't think that this is a good idea," Yugi expressed his worries to Yami. "This isn't a good type match-up."

Yami, having no idea what Yugi was trying to tell him just said, "Don't worry. Their Pokemon are small, they can handle it. Now…"

Yami took out his Pokedex to look up some good moves that a Mankey might know. He found some good ones too.

"Are you ready yet?" the girl yelled to him impatiently. When Yami nodded, the boy thought that he should start things off.

"Rattata, use Tackle on Growlithe!"

"Tristen," Yami quickly remembered that fighting types were good against normal types. "use Karate Chop on Rattata!"

Tristen swung at the small Rattata, and when he hit it, it could be told right away that the combined effects of the Karate Chop and Rattata running into it, made it faint.

"No! Rattata!! Darn…" the boy sulked as he returned his Rattata.

"See? They're doing fine." Yami said to Yugi.

"The Rattata isn't what I'm worried about." Yugi said not taking his eyes off the battle.

"What then, that Ralts? It doesn't look much like a fighter to me…"

"That's because it doesn't need to fight," Yugi said louder. "It's the Psychic-type."

"…So?" Yami was still confused as to why he should be worried about that tiny thing.

"_So_, Psychic types are good against fighting types!"

"…Oh no," Yami said with realization dawning on his face. "Tristen's a fighting type."

Just then, the girl finally taking action yelled, "Ralts! Use Confusion on Mankey!"

Barley having time to react, Yami yelled to Tristen, "Dodge it Tristen, hurry!"

Tristen tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. Confusion made it's mark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally I'm done. Again sorry for the wait.

I'll have Tea and Kaiba come in eventually. Just be patent. RxR. Thanks!

Yugisrose.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry posting each chapter takes seven years (exaggerating) but here's the next one!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Barley having time to react, Yami yelled to Tristen, "Dodge it Tristen, hurry!"

Tristen tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. Confusion made its mark. The force of the confusion attack lifted Tristen into the air as he screamed in pain. Then the Ralts used its abilities to throw Tristen into a tree.

"Tristen!" Joey yelled in unison to Yami. Yami walked over to Tristen, and he was knocked out cold. He picked him up and went to the spot near Yugi, where he was standing before.

"Sorry Tristen." Yami mumbled. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. He was a _Pharaoh_. Not a Pokemon Trainer.

"Alright Ralts!" The girl picnicker rejoiced at her Ralts. "You're the best!"

All the Ralts could say was, "Ralts, _Ralts_!"

"Yep, we _are_ doing good!" the girl said again as if she could understand her Pokemon's language. She looked at the boy picnicker and gave him a look that said, "I told you I was better." Then she looked at Yami for a moment, and said, "Well? You can send out your Umbreon if you want. You can use as many Pokemon as you need to. You'll need it."

"Uh…right…" Yami stuttered. He looked at Yugi, and Yugi walked next to Joey.

"Finally." The girl sighed. "Ralts, use Psychic on Growlithe!"

"Yugi," Yami thought of something. "Use Sand Attack on Ralts!"

Before the Ralts could start its Psychic attack on Joey, Yugi kicked as much sand and dirt at Ralts as he could. The Ralts stuttered for a second and then continued to use Psychic. When it did however, the attack was so off course, that Joey or Yugi didn't need to bother to try and dodge it. The attack hit a harmless rock.

"Phew." Joey sighed.

"That was close." Yugi said.

"Yeah…" Yami thought quickly, hoping to end this battle. "Joey, use Ember on Ralts!"

"You got it!"

"Ralts, use Teleport!" The girl yelled just as Joey started to let out his Ember attack. Right before Joey's attack was supposed to hit the Ralts, it Teleported out of sight.

"Oh no," Yami looked around but could see no sign of the tiny Pokémon. "Where did it go?"

"I love this part!" the girl smirked in obvious triumph. "Ralts, use Psychic on Growlithe!"

The Ralts suddenly appeared out of no-where, unleashing its attack. However, before the attack could get near Joey, Yugi jumped in the way, and the attack hit him.

"Yugi, don't!" Joey tried to stop him, but it was too late. The attack already hit.

"Oh, no!" Yami couldn't believe how bad of a trainer he was. He was hurting his friends! However, before he could dwell on this much longer, he noticed that the Psychic attack was doing nothing to Yugi.

"What's going on?" the girl asked herself, confused. "Ralts, throw it!"

The Ralts tried to do what its master requested, but it was no use. Yugi would not move.

"Joey, quick! Use Ember!" Yami said.

"You got it!" Joey said as he quickly released the burning flame. The attack hit its mark and the Ralts fainted where it stood.

"Ralts, no!" the girl ran over to her beloved pokémon and cradled it in her arms.

"Now that's what I call teamwork!" Tristen cheered, obviously feeling better.

"Yeah, great job guys." Yami said as Yugi and Joey walked up.

"Yeah," then Tristen looked confused. "How come that attack didn't do anything to you Yugi?"

"Oh, well…" Yugi looked apologetic at him. "Dark types like me are good against Psychic types. I would of told you earlier but you were in such a rush…"

"Wow, I need to learn this whole type match-up thing." Joey said rolling his eyes. A sudden noise caused him to look behind him. "Hey, where did those two picnickers go?"

"They left!" Tristen yelled as he jumped out of Yami's arms. "Come back here you cowards!"

"That's enough." Yami tried to restore peace. "It's getting dark. Let them go. You started this whole mess, remember?"

"…Oh yeah…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a loud scream pierced the usual quietness of the evening. Seto Kaiba looked at his reflection in a pond and couldn't believe his eyes.

He was a Dragonair.

Yes, you could say that he was a Dragon-type (predictable) but what he didn't like was how…_girly_ he looked. He had blue scales that wrapped around his long slender body, but he had no arms or legs. Dragonair usually has a peaceful nature, but when Kaiba is turned into one, that can come out as the opposite.

"What did that freak do to me?!" Kaiba gawked at his reflection. Why couldn't he have been a Salamence or something? (Yes, Kaiba used to watch Pokémon on TV with Mokuba all the time.) Just as he was thinking of a way to get back at Bakura for doing something like this to him, a rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

"Who's there?" he asked urgently. He didn't know how to use his new form yet, so that alone is enough to make someone cautious.

A man walked out of the bushes. He was wrapped in a black cloak and looked a lot like the Rare Hunters that used to ravage through Domino.

"Who are you?" Kaiba slithered back. He hoped this man wasn't going to try and capture him.

"I am here to help you…Seto Kaiba." The man made no move towards him, but just stood still, like a talking statue.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I have been watching you." The man looked up at him and Kaiba could see how cold and lifeless the man's eyes were. "Do you wish to be out of this world?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to do that with you. Later." Kaiba turned around and started to get the hang of moving like a snake. As he got nearer to some bushes, the man stepped in front of him.

"But I can help you. I can train you so that you can be stronger. You do want to leave, yes?"

"…Yes…"

"Then let me train you. Then you can defeat Bakura and leave."

"I can train without your help." Kaiba turned in the opposite direction and started to move away. The man did not move either.

"Did I mention," the man sneered. "That I can help you _evolve_?"

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the man.

"Keep talking…" he said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad?

Oh, and I'm not going to post the next chapter unless I have 85 reveiws or more. I've gotten too little on the last chapter.

Please RxR!

Yugisrose


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the reveiws! I'm trying to update more often and your reveiws are motivating me! Thanks! Here's the 15th chapter!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, this is where you live?" Kaiba asked as he looked around with his new Dragonair body. The man walked beside him.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Kaiba looked around. It was a small hut in the middle of the woods; only it was made out of metal. If that wasn't enough to make Kaiba weary about going inside, the surroundings were. All the trees within a thirty-feet radius around the hut were completely dead and/or withered. There were also no signs of any wildlife that Kaiba could hear as well.

"Uh…" was all Kaiba could say. The man looked at him with his cold eyes, and smirked. Then he started to walk towards the metal hut.

"Wait," Kaiba suddenly yelled to the man. "Why should I trust you to go in there? Maybe I can evolve on my own!"

The man stopped walking towards his home and turned towards him.

"And how would you go about doing that?"

Kaiba looked at him, lost for what to say. Sure, he has seen the show (as much as he didn't want to admit it) and for mostly any Pokémon to evolve, they needed to train to get to a higher level and get to the level at to which that certain Pokémon evolves at. But all those Pokémon had trainers, and he, Seto Kaiba, does not…except this guy who actually knew who he was. Plus, Kaiba wanted to get back to his world, and to do that he would need to get some serious training done, and fast. Who knows what Bakura would be doing? And what about Mokuba? What could be happening to him? Kaiba just glared at him as that thought came to mind and then proceeded to follow him.

"Don't do anything funny, or else you'll regret it." Kaiba muttered to the man, who just smirked and continued to walk towards the hut with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was completely dark as Yami, Yugi, Tristen and Joey finally got the campfire going at their campsite (Yami kept on thinking Yugi got lost while they were looking for wood, but Yugi just blended into the dark so well that Yami insisted on having Yugi have his rings on his body glowing at all times in the dark. Plus, Joey and Tristen kept on fighting over the wood for, who knows why.) Yami said that it was best to save their money by not going into the nearby cities, which explains why they were making the campsite in the first place.

Once Joey lit the fire, they all decided to sit around the campfire and take a break from the day. However, it only took a few minutes for Joey and Tristen to start wrestling each other. Tristen was winning easily, being the Mankey that he now is. Yami and Yugi sat there talking as they watched Joey's futile efforts to get himself out of Tristen's headlock.

"So," Yami continued saying. "Bug types are good against Grass, Psychic and Dark types while they are weak against fire and flying types?"

"Yep!" Yugi smiled up at him. "You're getting it now!"

"Yeah, I should have looked that up before I started sending you guys into battle, huh?"

"Well, you know it now, and that's all that counts!" They remained silent for a while watching Tristen yawn with the little effort he was putting in to holding Joey down. For some reason, Joey did not want to give up.

"So," Yugi broke the silence between the two of them, "Why do you think that we are the Pokémon that we are? Does it have to do with our personality?"

"I think that may be exactly it." Yami said looking now at Joey and Tristen. He smirked when he thought of all of their personalities. "Tristen was always a little monkey-ish."

"Yeah, remember when he was turned into that Robotic Monkey in Noah's world?" Yugi smirked too now. "That could be the same thing."

"Yes, and you know how Joey is always called a 'dog' by Kaiba."

"I don't think that Joey was too pleased in knowing that Kaiba was kind of right." Yugi looked at him. "But why am I a dark type? I don't think I'm evil or anything…"

Yami looked back at him. "Just because you're a dark type, doesn't mean that you are evil. It may have to do with something else…like the Millennium Puzzle."

"How would that have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know, but it was Bakura's Millennium Ring that sent us here, so it could be." Yami looked back at Joey and Tristen. He didn't hear what they were saying to each other, but Joey looked kind of mad at Tristen, and visa versa. Just then, Joey used Ember on Tristen, and he had to jump out of the way. Then, Tristen tried to punch Joey, but he failed at that when Joey ran in the opposite direction.

"Joey, Tristen," Yami said to them, but they didn't seem to hear. "Stop fighting. You guys need to conserve your strength."

Again, that came to false ears. Joey used Ember some more, while Tristen threw more punches. Joey's attack was beginning to burn Tristen, and Joey was getting hit by Tristen's punches.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Yugi yelled to them. Joey and Tristen didn't even hear him as they continued to fight.

They were now fighting so fiercely that they were kicking piles and piles of dirt everywhere. Plus, the whole forest seemed to become quiet, just to watch the brawl.

"We are on the same team!" Yugi shouted to them once more, but for the answer he got, he might as well have said that to a doorknob.

As the seconds went by, they began to fight even more but they did not tire out. They seemed to fight even more fiercely as Yami and Yugi watched. Their wounds got worse and worse as the fight continued. Yugi decided that he could watch no longer.

"STOP!" Yugi yelled as he lunged towards the fight, ignoring Yami's protests. Yugi got right in the middle of it and it looked to Yami that all three of them were fighting at the same time. But suddenly, Yugi bit Joey and threw him as hard as he could with his mouth to his left, and then quickly tackled Tristen to his right. Joey and Tristen just stared at Yugi at the place where they fell. Yugi just glared at them back.

"I think that it's time to go to bed." Yami said finally. He didn't like how their personalities were changing. It frightened him a lot. It frightened him even more than the thought that they may not even get out of this world for a long time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, what do you think?

If anyone had any good ideas, I'm willing to take them into consideration, so tell them to me, and I'll see if it will work!

Again, thanks for all the reveiws!

Yugisrose


	16. Chapter 16

Wow!! So, here's the 16th chapter...I'm soooooooo sorry it took my almost a year to update...I hope you all don't hate me...or stop reading this...It's not the greatest chapter ever (in my opinion) but just roll along with it. It will get better. Ok, here it goes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristen left camp the next morning, no one said a word as they walked down a rocky path that led from the woods. Yugi would cast angry glances at Joey and Tristen every once and a while, and Joey and Tristen would refuse to look at each other, but that was all. Yami tried his best to ignore their anger and cheer them up by talking about how they were going to kick Bakura's butt, but to no avail. He hoped that their personalities weren't changing permanently. He liked them just the way they were…

Suddenly, there was some shouting behind them. Yami stopped walking and look, as did everyone else. There were three people running in their direction. It wasn't long before Yami, Yugi, Joey and Tristen had to leap out of the way, for the three strangers continued to run past them.

"Ash, stop! You don't have to run there!" said the girl who was running at a slower pace than the first boy to run past.

"I can't help it Misty, I'm so excited!" the boy ran from ahead. The girl and the other boy stopped in front of where Yami and the others were standing.

"I hate it when he does this." The other boy said. The girl nodded, and then looked behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said to Yami. "Our friend gets excited."

Yami couldn't speak for a second. Here, was the main characters of Pokémon…Ash just ran by with Pikachu on his shoulder, and here he was talking to Misty and Brock…Yugi, Joey and Tristen where looking at them with awe as well…

"Uh…it's ok Misty…" Yami stopped there. He shouldn't have let her know that he knew her name. She looked at him with a surprised look.

"How did you know my name?"

Yami was saved the trouble of answering when Ash ran up to them.

"Um…" he panted. "Where's the next city again?"

Brock rolled his eyes. "That's why we told you to stop!"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, and you almost ran over this guy and his Pokémon!" Misty rounded on him.

"I'm sorry," Ash looked at Yami, then at Joey, Yugi and Tristen. "Are these your Pokémon?" Misty rolled her eyes. Typical.

"That's so cool," Ash continued. "You don't keep them in Poké balls either?"

"No," Yami said.

"Neither does Pikachu here." Ash looked at his best friend, and Pikachu waved back. Pikachu then jumped down from Ash's shoulder and went over to Yugi, Tristen and Joey, and started to try and communicate with them, under the impression that they could understand every word it was saying.

"Pika…chu…" Pikachu muttered when nether of them replied. All three of them looked at each other, not having any idea what it was saying.

Whether Pikachu was offended, or that it just thought that they where weird, they'll never know. It backed up a little and jumped back on Ash's back, and looked at them oddly.

"Hmm…odd," Ash said looking at Pikachu. "Usually Pikachu makes friends with any Pokémon it meets…"

"Anyway," Misty looked back at Yami as if the whole thing with Pikachu never happened. "I'm Misty, that's Ash, and this is Brock."

Yami introduced himself and his "Pokémon" to them. He decided just to use their real names, mentioning to them that he always gives his Pokémon nicknames.

"So, are you guys going to the next town?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, that is until Ash got excited." Brock said. "Where you?"

Yami nodded.

"_Ok, then, let's go together_!" Ash yelled, all of his hyper-ness reborn.

"Alright, but wait for us this time!" Misty said back. They then began to walk. Even Ash held his excitement to walk with them. Meanwhile, Pikachu's gaze never left Yami's "Pokémon." It was like it saw right through them…

"So why are you so excited to get to the town Ash?" Yami asked.

"My next gym battle is there, and I'm going to get my next badge!" Ash practically jumped in the air at the thought.

"Oh…" was all Yami could say. Misty and Brock tried to ignore him.

"Your Pokémon are very quiet Yami," Misty said looking down at them. "Are they _that_ well trained?"

"Uh, yeah," Yami said glad for the excuse.

There was a fork in the road and Brock looked at his map, indicating that the next town was to the left, so that's where they went. Within ten minutes of walking, the town came into view.

But they all knew something was wrong as soon as they saw it.

They gasped. The whole town was on fire. They didn't know why they didn't see the smoke when they were walking up to it, but they didn't. The whole town was in a frenzy: people were running everywhere, dozens and dozens of assortments of water Pokémon were trying to put out the fire, and police cars, led by none other than Officer Jenny, where chasing something in the sky…something that oddly looked like a hot air balloon shaped like a Meowth's head…

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty and Brock yelled in unison.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu yelled as well finally taking its eyes off of Yugi, Joey and Tristen.

"Oh, no, here we go…" Yami muttered. He finally felt like he was inside this cartoon.

"We have to stop them!" Ash yelled, and he ran in the direction of the balloon. Everyone else followed him.

They tried their best to run around the flames that encircle dozens of houses, but that only seemed to make it longer to get to where Team Rocket was. Finally, they reached the site where the police used their Pokémon to slow the balloon to a stop. They stopped running right next to Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny, what's going on?" Ash asked, panting like the rest of them.

"Team Rocket burned this city just to steal one Pokémon, and we're trying to get it back!" she looked at them surprised.

They looked up. Inside the balloon, Yami knew as much as Yugi, Tristen and Joey, were Jesse, James and Meowth. Inside of a plastic cage, was a Kirlia.

Yami took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the Kirlia. It said:

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. A Kirlia has psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings."

He looked at it. It sure did look like a ballerina dancer…

"You dirty thieves," Brock yelled at them. "Why would you put hundreds of lives at steak just for a single Pokémon?"

Jesse, James and Meowth looked down.

"Oh no, it's the twerps," James said with a little worry.

"Hey, for your information, this isn't any old Pokémon!" Meowth yelled back, apparently offended. "This Kirlia _talks_!"

"Talks?" Yami said in surprise. It suddenly added up. He yelled up at the Kirlia. "_Téa_?!"

The Kirlia looked up in surprise at Yami, and the biggest grin spread across it's face.

"_Yami_!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn...Anyway...there you go. Sorry all you Kaiba fans. He's not in this chapter, but he's important, believe me, so you'll see him later on. I'll try and update as soon as my attention-span allows me to, so keep looking!!!

RxR!

Yugisrose


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait…but I had other things going on. So I hope you don't stop reading this because of that. I'm not really satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter but I decided I had you guys waiting long enough. So here we go…

Chapter 17 (finally…)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, for your information, this isn't any old Pokémon!" Meowth yelled back, apparently offended. "This Kirlia _talks_!"

"Talks?" Yami said in surprise. It suddenly added up. He yelled up at the Kirlia. "_Téa_?!"

The Kirlia looked up in surprise at Yami, and the biggest grin spread across its face.

"_Yami_!!"

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all looked at him with surprised looks.

"That's _your_ Pokémon?" Misty said awestruck. When Yami nodded she then added, "And it can talk?"

Yami sighed. Well, he would have to tell them sometime…

"Actually, all of my Pokémon can talk…"

They all gasped. Even Yugi, Joey and Tristen couldn't help but wonder why he said that.

"What?" Ash yelled out. "How can they all talk? Did you teach them to or something?"

"Hey, we don't need to be taught!" Joey finally spoke. "We're not dumb ya' know!"

"Ah!" Brock stepped backwards. "It's true!"

"Wow, you act like you've never seen a talking Pokémon before," Tristen rolled his eyes looking up at Meowth. "Pathetic."

"Hey, don't talk to us like that!" Misty stepped forward pointing at Tristen. Ash came up next to her and Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders with sparks flying from its cheeks.

"We can talk however we like!" Joey jumped foreword next to Tristen.

"Joey, Tristen," Yami tried to stop them. "Please don't! We need to save-"

"I say we have a battle!" Ash looked at Pikachu then to Joey and Tristen.

"You're on!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"No!" Yugi leaped in between them blocking the path to each other just like the night before. Yami couldn't help but admire his courage. "Can't you see we're on the same side?"

They all just stared.

"Come on! Now's not the time for battling each other! Right now we need to save Téa!"

The name "Téa" seemed to rouse Joey and Tristen out of their insane thoughts of fighting.

"Oh…yeah."

"…Téa!"

Meanwhile, Jesse, James, and Meowth were looking at the scene from above, ignoring the shouts from Officer Jenny.

"Did you hear that?" Meowth looked at Yugi, Joey, and Tristen with greed. "They can talk too!"

"Ooh!" Jesse squealed with delight. "Just imagine if we brought back Pikachu _and_ a talking Umbreon, Growlithe, and Mankey! Plus the Kirlia we've already got! We would get a raise!"

"And bonuses!" James grinned. "We could finally live in luxury! Meowth, release the nets!"

Meowth pressed a large button on the remote he was holding. "You got it!"

At once, a large bazooka gun hung down from their basket. It took aim…

"Guys, look out! The nets!" Téa screamed from inside her cage. "No!"

A giant net, with a rope still attached to the gun itself, flew out of the gun and landed right on top of Pikachu, Yugi, Joey and Tristen, as they had all assembled to the middle of the group before…The net then began to pull them up to the balloon.

"No! Yugi! Joey! Tristen!" Yami ran up to the net as it rose up. "Téa!"

"Pikachu!" Ash ran up as well and tried to undo the net to no avail.

"Pika-pi!" was all Pikachu could say. However, the other three "Pokémon" in the net had a little more to say…

"Hey!" Joey yelled up. "Let us go you jerks!"

"Come down here so I can pulverize ya!" Tristen yelled up likewise. Tristen and Joey would have said more but the net they were trapped in began to rise.

"Joey!" Yami ran up to them as they went up. "Use 'Ember' on the netting!"

"Right," and with that, Joey let out a stream of fireballs through the net. Unfortunately, it did nothing to the net.

"Hahaahaha!" Jesse laughed an annoying laugh. "Our net is totally Poké-proof! Go ahead and try and break it!"

"Tristen, try and tear it apart!" Yami said getting desperate as they rose higher. When Tristen tried and failed to break apart the netting, he yelled up, "Yugi! Try and bite through it!" But he knew it was no good. They would never be able to jump back down from the height they were at now…

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled and ran after the balloon with Misty and Brock close behind him. Yami followed. The police did not seem to be able to keep Team Rocket in their place, as the balloon was drifting farther and farther away. Even as the four of them ran, with Officer Jenny close behind, they soon lost sight of the balloon. Ash then through out a Poke ball and yelled, "Go, Noctowl!"

A big owl-like Pokémon with a large wingspan flew out of the Poké ball. Ash yelled, "Go find Team Rocket's balloon!" And with one large gust of the wings, it was off into the sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, so far everything had gone according to plan for Team Rocket.

"Wow Jess," James said as he looked down at the net with Yugi, Joey, and Tristen inside it. "I can't believe we pulled that off!"

"We haven't pulled anything off yet," said Jesse. "First we need to get these Pokémon to the boss. But we should probably land at our spot first. Those twerps are probably close behind us and I need my beauty rest."

Meowth mumbled something under his breath but lowered the balloon anyway, into a dense forest. Once they got down, they put (while wearing rubber gloves) Pikachu, Yugi, Joey, and Tristen in separate cages, just like the one Téa was in. Then they set up camp, which took a good five minutes. All during that time, Joey and Tristen were shouting insults at Team Rocket. Only when Joey yelled at Jesse that her hair looked like a giant worm flying out of her head did she yell at them to keep their mouths shut.

"Maybe getting talking Pokémon wasn't such a good idea after all," James suggested to her but for all the good it did, he might as well have tried to calm down a raging Gyarados.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Jesse yelled at him, while at the same time managing her hair. "We will get promotions with these things!"

"We'll escape!" Téa yelled to them bravely. "Yami, Ash, Misty, and Brock will be looking for us! You won't stop them!"

"Oh yeah?" Jesse grinned at her. "Well think again. Before we got you we dug holes all around this area, so if they fall into any one of them, we'll be long gone by the time they get out. Hahaha!"

"Hey, _we_ dug those holes Jessie!" James pointed his finger at himself and then Meowth.

"Oh no…." Yugi mumbled to himself as they started to argue. If Yami couldn't get into this area, how were they going to escape? He looked around at everyone else in his or her cages. They all sat glumly in them. Pikachu seemed to be the only one with the fighting spirit left. It continued to shock the cage constantly in the hopes that the bars would break. But nothing happened. _Well_, he thought to himself, _if Pikachu thinks we can escape then so do I_.

So, while Jesse, James and Meowth argued, Yugi did all he could to try to break open the bars. Joey, Tristen, and Téa seemed to take to their example as well. Joey started to try and burn through his cage, and Tristen repeatedly hit and scratched at his in the hopes that they would break. Téa, Yugi noticed, was only staring at the keyhole in the hopes that it would unlock itself. He thought this absurd, only until he realized that Kirla was a psychic Pokémon. She could probably do just that.

With that thought in mind, Yugi wished he could do more to break these cages open. He once saw a Poochyena use the move, "Shadow Ball" while they were training once. Yugi wasn't sure if he could pull off that move right here and now, but he needed to do something to break free, and that seemed to be his only hope. If only he could copy what that Poochyena in the woods did…

But a small click and a gasp roused him out of his concentration. He looked over at Téa, whose cage door was ever so slightly ajar.

"I did it!" she whispered. "I unlocked the door with my mind!"

"Awesome," Joey whispered too and he looked at Team Rocket. They were still arguing over something completely random. "Can you do ours too?" Téa nodded and she began to focus her power on Joey's lock. The sun was getting lower and lower over the horizon. It seemed a long time ago to them that they just met Ash, Misty, and Brock. After a few minutes Joey's door was unlocked as well. But the click that told them the door was indeed unlocked was a little louder this time, and Jesse, James, and Meowth looked in their direction.

"What was that?" James scanned the cages.

"That was us!" Joey yelled as he jumped out of his open cage, ready for battle. Téa followed him, a little weary.

"You shouldn't have done that just yet Joey!" Tristen yelled at him. "Could you have at least waited until Yugi and me were free too!"

"…Oh…oops."

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Jesse yelled at them. "Get back in there!"

"I don't think so. We're going back where we belong!"

"All right you," Jesse glared at them as if they insulted her hair a second time. "You asked for it!" James was ready too.

"Get 'em! Get 'em!" Meowth cheered.

"Go Arbok!"

"Weezing, go!"

At the same time, the giant purple cobra, Arbok and the noxious Weezing came out of their Poké balls.

"All right Arbok," Jesse growled. "Use poison sting!"

Arbok opened its mouth and a thousand tiny poisonous spikes shot themselves towards Joey, but at the same time, Téa raised her hands, and her eyes glowed blue…then, the poisonous spikes stopped in mid air and then went backwards, towards Arbok who couldn't get out of the way in time. It landed on the ground with a thud, but slithered back up a second later glaring at Téa.

"That was awesome!" Joey praised her. "I didn't know you were a Psychic!"

"Honestly Joey, you've got to pay more attention to the show," Téa scolded him, but smiled at the compliment.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jesse stamped her foot in frustration. Arbok use wrap attack!"

Arbok was quicker this time, and it wrapped Téa in a strong bind.

"Téa!" Yugi shouted, unable to do anything. "Joey, do something!"

"I'm on it!" Joey ran up to help Téa, but Weezing got in his way.

"Now Weezing, use your sludge attack!" James looked gleeful in finally getting in on some of the action. Weezing obeyed his master without hesitation and shot several sludge shots at Joey, who dodged them all accept the last one. It hit him on his legs, and he found that it glued him to the spot.

"Hey, I'm stuck!" Joey tried to move his paws, but the sludge seemed too stubborn.

"Now Weezing use smog on that Growlithe and that Kirlia!"

Weezing shot several amounts of smog around Joey and Téa, while Arbok, who was immune to the poisonous gas, continued to squeeze Téa.

"No! Guys!" Yugi yelled out to them. The sun was starting to set now, and being in the densest part of the woods it was getting hard to see the scene. He could hear Tristen trying to bust his way out of the cage, but Pikachu was completely silent. Téa and Joey began to scream for help. Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He started to get angry with Team Rocket. Angry that they kept them in these cages, that they took them here, that they were hurting Téa and Joey.

What he had to do became clear all of a sudden.

With one fluid movement, he formed a giant shadow ball and fired it. The blast knocked the bars of the cages clean off, and it didn't stop there. It then headed straight for Weezing and Arbok, who didn't look up in time to see it coming. They were hit by it, releasing Joey and Téa, and flew straight at Jesse, James, and Meowth knocking them backwards.

"What was that?" Téa said as she looked up. Joey shrugged as she got most of the sludge off of him. The got their answer almost at once.

Yugi jumped out from his cage, with his eyes glowing red. He could feel the anger rising inside him the more the moon came into view from over the treetops, but he did not care. He needed to get rid of Team Rocket. He shot another shadow ball at them, and they rebounded against the trees.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jesse yelled, but she was cut short when another shadow ball came for the third time. They were blasted into the trees again.

"Yugi, what-" Joey began but was cut off from the sound of voices coming from the right of them. He looked, and he almost jumped for joy. Yami, Ash, Misty, and Brock were running up to them. "Finally!"

While Ash went to free Pikachu, and Misty and Brock went to free Tristen, Yami ran up to him and Téa.

"All you all ok?" he asked.

"I dunno, but I think Yugi's gone crazy," Joey looked at Yugi, and Yami followed his gaze. He gasped when he saw Yugi's eye's glowing, shooting off Shadow balls. He ran up to him.

"Yugi, stop!" Yami ran up to Yugi and hugged him. "Please, no more!" Yugi's eye's became normal at once.

"What?" he looked at the Pharaoh. "Yami! You're here!"

Yami released him, and looked at him with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Well, yeah…" Yugi looked around. Ash got Pikachu out of its cage and they were rejoicing together, Misty and Brock were still working on Tristen's cage, and then he saw Team Rocket lying in a pile at the edge of the small clearing they were in. Then, it all came back to him. "…Oh no…I didn't!"

"Yugi what happened?" Yami asked. "I saw you as we came up. Where did you learn to use Shadow Ball?"

But Yugi wasn't listening. He just realized that he hurt Team Rocket…like a bloodthirsty animal.

"I've become an animal…"


	18. Chapter 18

Hi again! I'm back! I can't believe how long it took me to update…I'm so sorry! I hope no one looses interest. Quite frankly, I wasn't too satisfied with how the last chapter ended, and I hope to make it up this chapter. If not, let me know, and you can hit me all you want. Hahaha. Anyway, on with Chapter 18!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was completely dark at the campsite. The only light that was available to Yami, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, was the light from the campfire, and the full moon. Their campsite was nicely perched near a cliff side on the edge of the forest, so they had a nice view of the surrounding area. They were seated around the campfire and Brock was nice enough to cook something for everybody. While he was handing out food for everybody, Yami was busy explaining certain "events" to the group.

"So, you're telling us that your Pokémon are actually humans from another world and you guys were teleported here by an evil mastermind trying to control the universe?" Ash said as he helped himself to seconds of Brock's excellent cooking. "Sounds kind of far fetched to me."

"Whell, itf da truuff!" Joey said with a mouth full of food. Everyone stared at him and Joey became aware that they didn't understand a word that he said. So, he swallowed his food and continued. "I said 'it's the truth!'"

"Yeah," said Tristan. "How else can you explain so many talking Pokémon at once?"

"Hey, I believe you guys." Misty said looking at them all. "We've run into plenty of people who wanted to rule the world before, so this shouldn't be too much different, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess…" said Téa. Nobody else said anything. They haven't told Ash, Misty, and Brock that, in their world, Pokémon was a fantasy and that they were nothing but imagination there.

However, after Yami told their story to Ash, Misty and Brock, he stopped paying any attention to the conversations they were having. So, he did not break the awkward silence that developed between everybody. He was looking at Yugi, who was standing out near the edge of the cliff side, looking at the moon. He had not said anything since Officer Jenny came with backup to arrest Team Rocket. Yami tried to explain to Yugi that he was only trying to protect everybody from Team Rocket, and that he didn't deliberately hurt them. However, that fell to deaf ears, and Yugi refused to say anymore. When he refused to eat dinner, Brock suggested to Yami that he leave Yugi alone for a while. Yami was doing just that, but he couldn't help but feel that he should be comforting him somehow. Misty was the one who snapped him out of his thoughts.

"So Yami," she said looking at him with curiosity. "You never answered my question."

"…What?" said Yami. He could not remember her asking him anything.

"When we first met, you knew my name. How did you know my name before we even introduced ourselves?"

Yami looked at her stumped for a moment. Then he remembered when Ash nearly ran them over in excitement to get to the next town and how Misty apologized for his rude behavior. He accidentally said, "It's ok Misty," he literally forgot that they weren't supposed to know who these strangers were. Joey and Tristan looked at Yami, waiting to see how he was going to answer. Even Pikachu looked up in mild curiosity while finishing up its dinner.

"Uh…well…" Yami looked around for a distraction. He didn't think it was right to tell them that they were cartoons back home, and that they were watched on TV every Saturday morning. "…Well, you see…I-"

Yami cut himself off. He looked to his right and saw Yugi walking into the forest.

"Yugi, where are you going?"

Without looking back, or stopping, he said, "Going for a walk."

"Hold on." Yami kneeled up straighter. "You shouldn't walk off by yourself-"

But it was too late. Yugi ran into the forest at full speed, and out of sight.

"Hey, wait!"

Yami ran after him, also running as fast as he could go. He didn't want to be separated from him again, not when they all just got back together. He ran for a few minutes, vaguely aware that Joey and Tristan were right behind him. Their footsteps echoed loudly throughout the forest. He only stopped when he realized that he had no idea to which way Yugi ran off to.

"Yugi!" Yami's voice echoed off the trees, and a few Hoothoot rustled in the trees. But other than that, there was silence.

"Where do you think he went?" Tristan panted as he and Joey stopped next to Yami.

Yami looked around. There was no indication, such as footprints, or scrapes on the trees, of where Yugi might have ran off to. As Ash, Misty, Brock, Téa, and Pikachu ran up, he said, "I don't know…"

"You've lost him?" Ash said as they stopped next to him.

"Hold on!" Joey said and silence ran around the woods once more. He was sniffing the ground. "I think I have his scent!"

Yami's mood suddenly brightened somewhat. He completely forgot that Growlithe had excellent noses.

"Can you track him down?"

Joey sniffed some more and began to walk to their left. "Yep. Follow me." And with that, he began to run, with everyone else following closely behind.

After a few minutes of following Joey, Brock spoke up. "It's odd. Usually, when a Pokémon is upset, leaving them alone is the best thing to do…"

Yami stopped in his tracks, which caused everyone else to stop as well.

"That's because they aren't Pokémon!" Yami growled to keep his temper low, but it wasn't helping too much. "Whether you guys believe it or not is up to you, but they _are _human. So, they should be treated as such whenever possible."

Yami glared at the trio, especially Brock and Ash, seeing as how they didn't believe their story. After a few more seconds, Yami walked off with Joey. Tristan and Téa soon followed.

"You know," Misty said to Ash and Brock when Yami was far enough to not be able to hear her. "It might sound a little…odd, but I believe they are telling the truth. So, maybe you guys should at least _act_ like you believe them."

And with that, she walked off to join the others.

"…Hey, I never said, I didn't believe them!" Ash yelled, following her with Brock right behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere within the depths of the forest, a man was hiding. The man was dressed very shabbily. The rags that he wore bore a sign that they were the only clothes that he had; however, the man smirked, with an evil grin. He looked at the lone Pokémon running along the path, and mentally laughed. This was a good one to start with.

"Hey, that's a good one, right there." He whispered.

From behind the man, something slithered next to him. In the shadows, it would be hard to tell what this Pokémon was. However, the man seemed to know it.

"You see it, don't you?"

He pointed to the lone Pokémon running past them, and the man's Pokémon seemed to understand. It slithered some more, and once it hit the light of the moon, the Dragonair became recognizable.

"Fine, I'll start with that one. But this better work old man."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yugi couldn't help it. He had to get away from everybody…to think.

He ran through the woods for a half hour, not caring where he ended up. He didn't deserve to be in the company of others right now, for what he did. It wasn't until he came up upon a lake, did he stop, and look up at the moon. He didn't know why, but in this world, the moon always seemed to calm him or give him strength. So, he liked to stare at it whenever he got the chance.

Yugi hated to think of himself as the person who deliberately hurt Team Rocket, but it was true. He didn't care what Yami said. It was his fault they got hurt, and he didn't care. That was the scariest part to him.

He didn't care…

A sudden noise shook Yugi out of his thoughts. He looked around. The bushes behind him were rustling as if someone was walking through them. Thinking that it was Yami, or someone else, he turned around, intent on being alone. However, a voice stopped him.

"Now, where do you think _you're_ going?"

Yugi stopped. He didn't recognize that voice. He turned around, and saw a man standing there, looking smug.

"I'm challenging you to a battle Umbreon!" From behind the man, something slithered into view. Having excellent night vision, Yugi could see it even though it was in the shadows. A Dragonair slithered its way out of the bushes, and stood in front of the man, intent on a battle.

"This better be worth it," the Dragonair grumbled and Yugi gasped wondering how it could talk. The voice sounded very familiar…

"Use your Wrap attack!" the man shouted. The Dragonair complied as it went towards Yugi and tried to wrap him. As Yugi dodged it, he suddenly realized where he knew the voice of the Dragonair.

"K-Kaiba?!" Yugi stuttered. "Is that _you_?"

The Dragonair immediately stopped and looked at the Umbreon with shock.

"Yugi?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, that's Chapter 18! Again, I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting. I punish myself all the time for doing it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and don't forget to press the nice review button for this chapter! Later!


	19. Chapter 19

Well, I'm back everybody (after a year plus…) I'm sooo sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. You see, we finally got high speed internet, and I've been a little occupied on going online to other things instead of updating. (I know, hit me if you want to.) THEN I had writers block for the longest time…I hate when that happens. Hopefully nobody has forgotten everything, which I tend to do when reading fan fiction that takes forever to update…Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It makes it much easier to go and write the next chapter, even though I may not have any ideas for it at the time. So, without any further ado, I finally give you Chapter 19.

* * *

"Yugi?"

"It _is _you Kaiba!" Yugi said, shocked. If Kaiba was ever a Pokémon, Dragonair would be one of the last ones he would have guessed that he would be. "What are you doing here?"

"I got trapped here, that's what!" Kaiba said bitterly. His tail twitched in frustration. The main fact that Yami Bakura trapped him here still made him want to yell at everyone he met.

"Hey, hey! What is going on here?" The man behind Kaiba was starting to grow impatient. "You two are supposed to be battling!"

Yugi looked to the direction of the voice. Now that his focus wasn't on Kaiba, he noticed that the shady man looked oddly familiar.

"Hey, you work for Bakura, don't you!"

The man stared at him for a second, and smirked. "Why, I have no idea as to what you are talking about." Yugi blinked.

"Yes you do!" he turned to Kaiba. "Listen Kaiba, you can't do anything that this guy says! He works for Bakura!"

"Don't listen to him!" the man said. "He's just trying to keep you from leaving! He wants you stuck here like everyone else!"

"What?!" Yugi growled at the man. How dare he try and warp Kaiba's mind into what he wanted? He looked at Kaiba who was staring at him.

"Sorry, Yugi." Kaiba said, and he looked it. "But that doesn't matter right now. I need to get home, and if beating you and evolving is how I can do it, then I will defeat you!"

Quickly, Kaiba continued to use his Wrap Attack on Yugi but he dodged it yet again.

"Kaiba, I won't fight you! There's only one way out of this world, and that's-'

"Use Thunder Wave!" the man cut him off. "Quickly!"

Kaiba started to glow yellow and shot static at Yugi. Immediately, Yugi felt a numbing pain come over him. The man laughed, but before he could order the next move, the same static that was surrounding Yugi, went towards Kaiba, paralyzing him as well.

"What, what is this?" the man chuckled. "Synchronize? How foolish of me…I forgot." He laughed maniacally as he watched as the two "Pokemon" were unable to move much.

"Wh-what did you do?" Kaiba said, while trying to shake off the paralysis to no avail.

"I'm sorry!" Yugi said, equally paralyzed. "I can't control it!"

"Hahahah!" The man laughed. "Kaiba, you have a special ability that allows you to get rid of that nasty paralysis! Do it now!"

"W-what are you talking about you…weirdo!" Kaiba would have turned and glared at the man if he could move.

"Use Shed Skin!"

Kaiba blinked. He had no idea what that guy was talking about, but he was going to try anyway. Who knows…maybe it would work. So he closed his eyes and began to search within himself. Without warning, he felt himself grow warm. When Kaiba opened his eyes, he realized he could move. The man began to laugh maniacally again.

"Hahahahah! You see? Now attack him with Horn Attack!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez." Kaiba looked back over to Yugi who had given up on trying to move. "Sorry Yugi, but I have to…"

Yugi looked down. "Then do it." He deserved it anyway…for what he did to Team Rocket…

Yugi closed his eyes in anticipation as Kaiba charged towards him…but the attack never came. Yugi opened his eyes and was shocked to find Joey standing between him and Kaiba.

"What's this?" Kaiba said looking at Joey with curiosity.

"Joey what are you doing here?" Yugi said in shock. Behind him he could hear the running footsteps of Yami, Tristan, Tea, Ash, Misty and Brock.

"Wait…Wheeler?!" Kaiba looked at Joey in shock.

"Kaiba?" Joey said. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Then Kaiba started to laugh. "What's so funny?

"Hahaha! You really are a dog! Hahahahahaha!"

Joey's felt that his face would have turned red if not for the orange fur covering it. "This isn't the time for jokes! Why are you two battling?"

By this time everyone had caught up to them. Yami went over to Yugi.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can't move…"

"What? Why?" Yami started to get worried. He looked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's just paralysis. Here," Brock said. He reached into he backpack and pulled out a small spray bottle. He sprayed it on Yugi and at once, he felt his mobility return.

"Whoa, thanks!"

Yami sighed in relief and looked over at the Dragonair. "So did I hear right? That's Kaiba?"

"Yeah, and he's with that guy." Yugi looked over to where the man still stood. It was odd because he hadn't said anything for the past few minutes…

"Kaiba what are you doing?" Yami yelled at him. "That man works for Bakura! Why are you with him?"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at him. "Mind your own business."

"We're involved too, so it _is_ our business!"

"I need to get home, and to do that I must evolve. That is all I am trying to accomplish. Happy now?" Kaiba growled. He wasted too much time already. He turned to the man that was supposed to be telling him what moves to use. "Hey old man!"

The man looked up slowly and started to cackle.

"Well, this won't do." he said. Everyone blinked in surprise. "My original plan was to have you two wear each other out so that I could catch you…but it looks like I'll need a different plan. Hahahahahaaaaa!"

"What?!" Kaiba said. He growled at the man as he started to laugh maniacally. "How dare you…."

"Shut up!" Yugi yelled. He suddenly found that familiar angering sensation that he experienced earlier and unwillingly used it to launch a Shadow Ball towards the man. As it made contact, a metal shattering sound filled the area.

"Another robot?" Joey said. "Bakura needs some new ideas…"

"Yugi…" Yami said. He put a hand on Yugi's shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay…"

As Yugi's eyes returned to normal, tears started to fill them. "Oh no…It happened again."

Yami was about to say something when he was interrupted by Kaiba's yelling.

"He thinks he can control me, does he?!" He growled at the parts scattered around the ground. "Think again!"

"Kaiba!" Yami stood up to meet his eyes. "The only way to get back home is to defeat Bakura. But to do that we will need to work together. Come with us and we'll be able to return home faster."

It looked for a moment that Kaiba was going to completely ignore what Yami said and go off on his own. But to everyone's surprise, he sighed and nodded.

"But don't expect me to be you dog, like Wheeler over there."

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

"Careful Kaiba, we have powers too you know," Tea smirked.

Ash, Misty and Brock, who were all silent the entire time, came up to Yami now.

"So, I guess this is another friend of yours?" Ash asked. Pikachu was staring at Kaiba as he did the others not hours before.

"Yes," Yami said. "Kaiba, this is Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu."

"Yeah, whatever," he retorted. "I know who they are. Can we get moving already? Bakura has probably destroyed half of Domino already and we're just standing here."

"He's doing what now??" Tristan yelled. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You heard me! He's destroying everything!" Kaiba said. "So is someone going to train with me or not? Because if we really need to beat Bakura, we'll need to be a whole lot stronger."

Yami blinked. Usually Kaiba was not one to believe in these sort of things, or believe anything that he said. But this time it was different.

"Isn't it a little late?" Tristan said looking up at the moon. "We should probably wait until morning…"

"Training for a few hours more won't hurt." Kaiba paced back and forth, slithering across the grass. "We need to get to Bakura as quickly as possible!"

Trying to wave aside Kaiba's change in attitude, Yami looked at Yugi. "I think you should train with him Yugi…"

Yugi looked shocked at the idea. "What? Why me first?"

"Because…sometimes, getting over a fear…means that you have to confront it first."

Yugi stared at him for a minute before looking down. So he figured it out…He was so afraid to battle after harming Team Rocket…but Yami was right. He needed to face his fears, or else they were never going to leave this world.

"…Alright." he turned to Kaiba. "Let's do this."

Kaiba nodded.

* * *

Alright! Well, that concludes Chapter 19 that took forever to come out! (Seriously.)

Was it weird? Confusing? Let me know...o.o

I want to thank Reflective Reviewer 7 for giving me plenty ideas to feed off of! And I would also like to thank all of you Reviewers out there! Also, all the people that favorited and alerted this fic! You FEEEEED me! Thank you so much!

Hopefully it will not take me forever to get chapter 20 out. lol

Cya!

Yugisrose


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Long time no see! I severely apologize for my lack of updating. My constant writer's block and having to work all the time does that to people...but I thought more about the storyline, and have some more ideas, so I hope to update more often!

Oh and feel free to look back at previous chapters to remember anything. I know I would have to. Also, in case you forgot who was what pokemon, here is a list of the character, and what pokemon they are. I'll will post this each chapter if I remember, just in case you forget:

Yugi-Umbreon

Joey-Growlithe

Tea-Kirlia

Tristan-Mankey

Kaiba-Dragonair

Chapter 20

* * *

The moon's rays shone brilliantly over the forest's horizon. But as the night wears on, the sun's vibrant glow outshines the moon's and makes way for a new morning.

That happened a lot quicker than Yugi and Kaiba thought it was going to. By the time the sun rose, they were still training with each other. They got so engrossed in their training, that not Yami, Ash, or anybody else could tell them to stop. But when the sun started to rise, Yami figured that he would try again.

"Alright you two. It's morning. You have been training all night!" He walked between them after they finished using their moves on each other. Everyone had to admit that they both were getting better and mastering the moves well. But after a while, even Joey, Tristan and Tea got bored and fell asleep as the training continued. Now they were awake and ready to move on. "It's time to rest now."

"Rest? I don't have time for that!" Kaiba panted. He attempted to get by Yami but he stepped in his way.

"Look Kaiba," Yami said. He looked at Yugi too, who still looked eager to complete his training with Kaiba. Yami didn't blame him though. He looked like he was getting stronger. "Rest is a part of training too you know. Training constantly is not good for you."

"You know, he has a point," Ash said as he walked up next to Yami with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Plus, I'm sure you're all as hungry as I am. We should get food!"

"Heeey," Joey said as he, Tristan and Tea came running up as well. "I'm good with that!"

It was then that Yugi got out of his fighting stance and looked at Kaiba. "I think they're right Kaiba. Stopping for a little while is okay…"

Kaiba almost sagged in defeat. "Ugh, fine."

Tea looked over to Ash, Misty and Brock. "How do we get to the next town anyway?"

"Oh, it's actually really close!" Brock said, pulling out his map and looking at it. "We just keep walking down that path in the woods and it will lead us straight there!"

"Yes! Food, here we come!" Tristan raised a balled fist in the air.

It took them fifteen minutes to reach the next town. When the arrived at it, a giant sign greeted them at the entrance.

"'Saffron City,'" Misty said reading the sign. "Wow, this place has a lot of buildings!"

It was true. Unlike Celadon City, which had a few houses with some trees, Saffron City was wall to wall buildings. It looked like someone tried to stuff 4 cities into one small space. Nonetheless, it was a nice change from the camping they did in the past couple of nights. Saffron City also had more people than Celadon. Kids constantly rode by on bicycles, people were out walking with their Pokemon, and there was a constant buzz in all the houses and tall buildings. One building in the center was larger than the rest of them, marking the center of the city.

It gave the illusion of a large city, but it was actually quite small compared to others.

"Wow, there are so many places to eat here!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu agreeing with him with a quick, "Pika Pikachu!"

"Well there's a lot of good places," Brock said looking at the map. "Which place do you think-hey!"

Brock cut himself off as Ash began running off to the closest restaurant to them.

"Ash, we don't even know if that one's cheap or not!"

But they didn't get a reply as Ash was already checking out a menu that was left outside. Yami chuckled as Joey and Tristan were right behind him.

"Well some things never change," he said to Yugi, Tea and Kaiba.

They went inside, and ordered their food. Yami, Ash, Misty and Brock sat at a table, while Pikachu, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Kaiba sat off in a different area set aside for pokemon. By the time the food came out however, Yugi and Kaiba were fast asleep.

"I guess they trained a little too hard," Téa sighed.

"Yeah but it's good to train too," Joey said after he swallowed his food. He then looked at Tristan. "Hey, _you_ wanna train once we're done?"

"Oh yeah! I've been meaning to have an excuse to punch you for a looong time!" Tristan said a little too loudly, causing some customers to look up, wondering who was talking too loud.

"Tristan, be quiet!" Téa whispered in Tristan's ear. He quickly looked over to where all the customers sat, and some were looking in their direction. Yami was looking nervous at his table. "Make pokemon noises, remember?"

"Oh, I know," Joey sat down, and lowered his ears to make him look like a sad puppy. "Arf?"

The people where were looking resumed eating their food. Tristan sighed.

"Phew, that was close."

"Let's go outside and train Tristan," Joey whispered. Tristan nodded and they both quickly exited the restaurant. Yami, Ash, Misty and Brock looked at Téa in confusion, as she was the only one awake and present. Téa didn't want to yell across the room, so she thought that she should try some telepathy, being a psychic pokemon.

"_They went outside to train_." she thought. Surprisingly, by the looks on Yami's, Ash's, Misty's and Brock's faces, they all heard it. Yami gave her a thumbs up and they went back to eating.

"That's awesome!" Ash said after swallowing his food. "I should get a psychic pokemon so we could use telepathy!"

"Yeah, it would come in handy in battles," Brock said.

Their conversation was cut short however, when a large earth-shaking boom rattled the restaurant. Everyone stopped what they were doing and fearfully looked around, wondering what was going on. Even Yugi and Kaiba were awakened from their nap.

"What was that?" Kaiba growled. He attempted to go back asleep, but it happened again, this time, it was louder.

Everyone in the restaurant got frightened, and immediately ran out of the front door. Amongst the chaos of everyone trying to escape, Joey and Tristan ran in, towards Yami and Tea, Yugi and Kaiba who joined the group.

"Tristan, Joey!" Yami said running up to them. "Did you destroy something in your training or-"

"No, not that," Tristan said as he and Joey scraped to a halt in front of them. "It's more of Bakura's goons!"

"They're destroying stuff!" Joey said panting. Another bang, and the entire place shook again. "Come on!"

Tristan and Joey led them all outside to a horrific scene.

People and pokemon crowded the streets, running away from all different types of attacks. A group of people wearing all black were controlling pokemon that were doing damage to the city. Electricity from an Ampharos was being smashed into a building and caused some windows to shatter. Fire from a Houndoom was being blasted at the streets, causing everyone to run away in panic. A Poliwrath was throwing cars and bikes into each other. One of the cars looked like it had exploded already due to the Houndoom's fire attacks. All was complete chaos, and yet there were still a couple of trainers with their pokemon, trying to stop the group of mysterious black figures from hurting anyone. A girl with her Lickitung was trying to hold off the Ampharos with it's tongue, and a little boy with his Pidgey was bravely throwing little pebbles at the Houndoom, trying to distract it. They weren't doing so well.

"Oh, no, we have to help them!" Ash exclaimed. Pikachu had already jumped off of his shoulder and was ready to fight.

But before any of them could move, one of the men dressed in black came out from the building next to where they were at, and stood in front of them. He, like the rest of his comrades, was wearing black, and a hood covered his face.

"I have a message for you from Bakura," he pointed at Yami, who looked on in shock. "He says, 'Meet me at Pokemon Tower in twenty four hours, or a lot of people are going to get hurt. Including some people you might know.'"

If looks could kill, everyone glaring at him would do it. Especially Kaiba's.

"He has Mokuba, doesn't he?" Kaiba growled. The man just shrugged.

"How should I know? I'm just telling you-wah!"

The man was cut short as Kaiba rushed towards him and, using the horn on his head (as all Dragonair's have), knocked him down. The man moved no more.

"If he does _anything_ to my little brother…"

"Kaiba, stop!" Yami said rushing over to him. Yugi, Téa, Joey and Tristan followed. "We're not going to let anything happen to Mokuba or anyone else, okay? We're going to this Tower, and stopping Bakura once and for all."

"But what about all of these people?" Yugi asked, looking around. Most of the people have gotten away from the chaos, but a few more trainers are now standing with the girl with the Lickitung and the boy with the Pidgey. They were determined to get rid of the intruders.

"Leave that to us," Ash said. Everyone looked at him. "You guys need to get to that tower soon, right? Then leave these idiots to us. We can take them!"

Yami hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"I'm with Ash on this one." Brock said. Misty nodded. "You guys do what you need to do. Do anything you can to get back home and save everyone. Don't worry about these small fry."

Yami looked at Yugi, then at Joey, Téa and Tristan. They were giving him the, "Do what you think is right, either way, we're with you one hundred percent" looks. He sighed.

"Alright. Which way is it?"

"Head down that Route right there, and it will lead you straight to Lavender Town. The Tower he mentioned is right inside it." Misty said, pointing to the Route in the distance. It was barely visible through the buildings, and the shards of glass that was flying everywhere due to the Poliwrath's attacks.

"Alright," Yami looked towards his friends. "Are you all ready for this?"

They all nodded.

As they began running off towards the Route, the saw glimpses of Pikachu using it's powerful Thunderbolt attack. Then they heard Misty yell behind them, "Good luck!"

* * *

Okay! That's that chapter! I hope with the City being partially destroyed didn't disturb anyone. I know this is a K+ fic, and I'm trying real hard to make sure nothing is a T. I still want a little action though. If you want me to tone it up or down, just let me know. I could turn this fic into a T rating if I wanted to, but then I was afraid I would loose some readers...so I'm trying to keep it K+. If anyone has any thoughts about it, let me know!

And thank you to all of you people who still try to get me to update, even now! You all are amazing! Thank you!

Until next time!

Yugisrose


End file.
